


Âmes Soeurs

by FauxImposteur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-Almas Gemelas, Albus Dumbledore es Malvado, F/F, F/M, Guerra, Harry Potter es un rollo de canela, Herederos de Hogwarts, HombrexMujer, LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS, M/M, Maestro y Heredero de la Muerte Harry Potter, Maestro y Heredero de la Vida Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Mpreg, MujerxMujer, Pelusa/Comodidad, Personajes OCC, Romace, Slash, Tom Riddle es un amor, Viaje en el tiempo, hombrexhombre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxImposteur/pseuds/FauxImposteur
Summary: Harry termino de recordar los acontecimientos del último mes, cuando siente que alguien lo empuja y comienza a caer desde la torre, entonces mira la cara sonriente de su asesino, del que arruino su vida, pero solo puede sentir como las lágrimas inundan sus ojos y la traición y culpa llenan su corazón desgarrado y lo último que piensa es:"Por lo menos estaré con él al fin ¿no?"Y se escucha como su cuerpo impacta con el duro suelo.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom/Fred Weasley, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Otros mas a medida que avance la historia, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Abraxas Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. ACLARACIONES Y PROLOGO

**ACLARACIONES Y PROLOGO**

  * **_Es un Tom Riddle X Harry Potter. – Pareja Principal-_**



  * **_Naturalmente sería un Yaoi y Yuri, pero también hay parejas hetero._**



  * **_El nombre de algunas almas gemelas se ven borrosas porque no han nacido todavía._**



  * **Cuando viajen al pasado el nombre en la muñeca de sus almas gemelas van a adaptarse a la identidad que tienen ahí. No afecta ya que solo son parejas de alma no de nombre.**
  * **_No hay problema si Harry viaja al pasado ya que es donde su alma debía de estar._**



  * **_Van ha haber modificaciones en el tiempo por los cambios que harán los que viajarán._**



  * **_Hay personas que no tienen almas gemelas_**



  * **Si todavía no entiendes ¡no te preocupes! Se va ir explicando a medida que avance la historia.**



_Harry termino de recordar los acontecimientos del último mes, cuando siente que alguien lo empuja y comienza a caer desde la torre, entonces mira la cara sonriente de su asesino, del que arruino su vida, pero solo puede sentir como las lágrimas inundan sus ojos y la traición y culpa llenan su corazón desgarrado y lo último que piensa es:_

_“Por lo menos estaré con él al fin ¿no?”_

_Y se escucha como su cuerpo impacta con el duro suelo._


	2. Capitulo 1.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

"Hablar"

'pensamiento'

**_$ Parsel $_ **

_Recuerdos_

_ Cartas / Pergaminos / Periódicos  _

_**Capítulo #1** _

_** 1 de junio del 1998 – Hogwarts/Torre de Astronomía- 14:00 pm  ** _

Harry estaba sentando en la barandilla de la torre de astronomía, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas y resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas para terminar cayendo en el diario destruido que estaba en su regazo.

Acaricia la parte posterior de su muñeca y mira el nombre solo para que sus lágrimas vayan aumentando y sienta como su corazón se desgarra otra vez, más y _más._

Y entonces solo quiere pedir perdón, perdón por no darse cuenta, perdón por haber estado ciego, perdón por no haberle escuchado, quiere pedir perdón a su _**alma gemela**_ …a _**su Tom.**_

Pero no puede.

Después de todo él lo mato.

Pero aun así quiere verlo.

Todavía recuerda el momento en que lo mato y las últimas palabras que soltó.

_**Flashback** _

_**9 de mayo de 1998- Hogwarts** _

_Solo eran ellos los que estaba luchando, los mortifagos, los magos que, de la luz, los estudiantes, ellos solo veían el intercambio de hechizos y cuando el Salvador y el Señor Oscuro estaban agotados, Voldemort hablo:_

_\- “Potter”-dijo mientras lo miraba con algo que Harry no pudo distinguir en ese momento- “parece que a pesar de llevar esos horribles lentes sigues sin poder ver” -susurro con su voz serpentina mientras niega suavemente._

_Harry lo único que pudo sentir era ira, odio y algo que le pulsaba en su corazón, pero lo ignoro, estaba segado, entonces solo respondió:_

_\- “¡Voldemort!”- grito mientras se prepara para lanzar un hechizo- “¡Tu vida acabara hoy y no volverás a lastimar a nadie!”-_

_Entonces la pelea continua hasta que Harry desarmo al Señor Oscuro y este estaba de rodillas frente a él, Harry le apunta con su varita, lo mira fríamente y pregunta: ¿Últimas palabras?_

_Voldemort mira a los ojos esmeraldas y luego susurra en parsel:_

_**\- $Te amo$-** _ _La maldición asesina sale de la varita de EL-Niño-Que-Vivió antes de que puede procesar lo que acaba de decir su enemigo. El cuerpo de Lord Voldemort se desploma en el suelo y la apariencia de serpiente humanoide desaparece remplazado por el cuerpo de Tom Riddle._

_**Fin del Flashback** _

Se siente vacío.

Se siente frio.

Fue su culpa.

No se hubiera enterado si Gringotts no haiga enviado la carta.

_**Flashback** _

_** 3 semanas después de la guerra ** _

_**23 de mayo de 1998- Hogwarts/Torre de Gryffindor- 11:23 pm** _

_**POV HJP** _

_Estaba en mi habitación de Gryffindor hablando con Ron y Hermione cuando dos búhos aterrizan en el regazo de Hermione y mío. Nos entregan las cartas y se van._

_Miro a mis amigos y ellos hacen lo mismo entonces abrimos las cartas y leemos._

_**Estimado Lord Potter** _

_ Hemos revisado sus cuentas y hemos encontrado unas anomalías, es muy importante tengamos presente en cuanto antes su persona. _

_**Gringotts.** _

_¿Lord Potter? De algún modo esto hace que se me revuelva el estómago y me duela el pecho. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Levanto la vista de mi carta y miro a mis amigos, veo a Hermione con el ceño fruncido para luego decir:_

_\- “¿Tengo cuenta en Gringotts?” -pregunta retóricamente mirándonos confundida, Ron se encoge de hombros y yo ladeo la cabeza._

_\- “Entonces… ¿vamos?” -pregunta Ron, asentimos y nos ponemos en marcha._

_._

_._

_._

_**23 de mayo de 1998- Gringotts- 12:00 am** _

_Una vez llegamos a Gringotts los duendes nos miran como si fuéramos a liberar un dragón. No los culpo._

_\- “Buenos días “- el duende solo nos mira con desdén- “estamos aquí por unas cartas que recibimos.”_

_\- “¿Nombre?” – gruñe- Harry Potter y Hermione Granger-respondo, la mirada del duende se suaviza- síganme- dice para luego mirar a Ron- “viene con nosotros”- respondo a la pregunta no formulada-entonces nos guía a una habitación donde se encuentra un duende más mayor._

_\- “Buenos días Lord Potter y Lady Lestranger”- ¿he? Que quiere decir estoy desconcertado al igual que Hermione y Ron, pero me recompongo rápidamente –“buenos días…”- “Gringotts, soy el director Gringotts”- responde- “buenos días director Gringotts venimos por la carta que nos envió”- nos mira por un rato antes de responder- “Lord Potter temo que sus cuentas han estado siendo hurtadas y nos han un dejado testamento para Lady Lestranger. Pero antes de mostrárselo les tengo que pedir que esperen ya que todavía faltan unos invitados”-informa Gringotts y como si los invocara el diablo aparecen unas personas en la habitación- “¿Draco? ¿Neville? Y ¿los gemelos? ¿Eran estas las personas?” -el duende asiente y nos hace tomar asiento- “bueno primero que nada los mande a llamar aquí por sus cuentas y testamentos mágicos “– todos estabas desconcertados- “Gringotts todavía no tengo la edad para ser Lord…”- “Se equivoca_ **_Lord_ ** _Potter, pero usted una vez ya participo en el torneo de los tres magos se ha emancipado automáticamente”- porque no sabía esto, maldita sea podía haberme ido de la casa de los Dursley hace tiempo- “¿porque no he recibido un aviso?”- Lord Potter le hemos enviado varias cartas pero usted nunca responde- frunce el ceño- y por eso mismo también está aquí igual que todos los demás.”-hace una pausa y nos mira a cada uno- primero miraremos el testamento de lord y lady Lestranger-trae un pergamino y hay una foto de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestranger están en un sofá sentados. Hermione abre el pergamino y comienza a leer:_

_**” Si nuestros hijos están mirando esto significa que nunca los volvimos a ver y morimos. Nuestros hijos Pollux y Atria Lestranger Black, escúchenos, no le podemos contar todo porque tomaría tiempo, pero diremos lo más importante, ustedes fueron secuestrados por Albus Dumbledore y sus seguidores, ellos se los llevaron, a Pollux lo enviaron a una familia de la luz y Atria la enviaron con una familia muggle. Los intentamos recuperar, pero nos atraparon, ya no importa, pero tienen que cuidarse que los de la luz no todo es como lo hacen ver espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Los amamos nunca lo duden.”** _

_** Papá y Mamá ** _

_Decir que todos estábamos en shock es poco, no sabíamos ni que pensar._

_Hermione termino de leer y estaba llorando junto a Neville, luego de un rato se tranquiliza y dice:” ¿podemos hacernos una prueba de herencia?”- el duende asiente y dice- “si, pero primero los testamentos.”-entonces los gemelos por primera vez hablan:_

_\- “Bueno…”-empieza George que no ha apartado la mirada de Hermione-_

_\- “el orden del factor…”-le sigue Fred-_

_\- “no altera el producto”-continua George-_

_\- “¿no?”- terminan juntos-_

_Los miramos y sonreímos un poco asiendo que nos relajemos un poco- “si continuemos”-dice Draco a lo que todos asentimos y ahora a los gemelos junto a Ron le entregan un pergamino, ellos lo abren y hay una imagen de Narcisa Malfoy y Lily Potter abrazadas y sonriendo a la cámara entonces se escucha un casi inaudible “mamá” de parte de Harry y Draco luego de un rato de contemplar la foto comienzan a leer:_

_**“Mis bebés sentimos mucho no haber estado con ustedes Altair, Alnair y nuestro pequeño Crux. Nos confiamos demasiado. Les contaremos las partes importantes espero que no sea tarde. Cuando su mamá estaba embarazada de Altair y Alnair eran los momentos más hermosos pero el día que nacieron fueron secuestrados por Dumbledore y los entrego a familia Wesley. Intentamos de todo parara traerlos de vuelta, pero no lo logramos, sufrimos mucho, sí. Luego Lily se embarazo de nuestro pequeño Crux, también fue hermoso, pero los extrañábamos. Con Crux pasamos 6 meses juntos hasta que se lo llevaron a él también y entonces Lily se desesperó y fue a atacar a Dumbledore, pero algo paso que le borraron la memoria y no solo a ella, sino que también a algunos de nuestros amigos. La vieja pasa modifico nuestros recuerdos y vidas. Perdónenos nuestros amores por no poder protegerlos. Siempre los amamos.** _

_**Madre y Mamá.** _

_Ron, Fred y George miraban fijamente el pergamino y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, quería negarlo, pero no podía, algo me decía que era cierto y dolía, dolía que las personas en las que más confiabas te haigan estado engañando toda la vida._

_Se calmaron un poco y le entregaron un pergamino a Draco, este lo miro con desconfianza luego lo acepto y lo abrió de allí cayo una foto donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape Y Sirius Black, los tres estaban en un elegante sofá sentados y viendo sonriente la cámara._

_Draco comenzó a leer:_

_**“Nuestro querido hijo perdónanos por no haberte dicho la verdad, pero no pudimos ya que nos modificaron los recuerdos y nos separamos. Espero que estés seguro hijo y que hayas encontrado personas confiables. Te contaremos la verdad, pero una resumida con lo importante: eres hijos de tres hombres. Severus Snape, Sirius Black y mío, Lucius Malfoy. Solo un nombre y sabrás quien fue el que nos alteró los recuerdos y nos emparejo con personas que no son nuestras almas gemelas. Albus Dumbledore. Cabra-Chupa-Caramelos -De-Limón uso un poderoso glamour para ocultar el nombre de nuestras parejas. Espero que estés a salvo hijo. Encuentra a la familia que te falta y protéjanse juntos. Te amamos, no dudes.** _

_**Padre, Papá y Papi.** _

__

_Draco parecía estar en shock, pero se le podían ver que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. No sabíamos que decir, pero eso era desde el primer testamento y ahora solo falta uno. El mío._

_Me entregaron el testamento, mis manos están temblando. Tengo miedo._

_Comencé a abrirlo y se me cayó una foto. Era de mi Papá con un hombre que se parece a Sirius y un bebé en el medio…soy yo._

_Comienzo a leer:_

_**“Nuestro pequeño Harry lamentamos no poder estar contigo en los momentos difíciles y felices. No logramos protegerte pequeña cornamenta, espero que estés a salvo y feliz junto tu alma gemela, no te preocupes cariño todavía tienes familia y tu alma gemela es muy posesiva. Búscalos, protéjanse y cuídense, se feliz con tu alma gemela y tu familia Pequeño. Harry no nos alejamos por que quisimos, nos alteraron los recuerdos, a mis amigos a mi alma gemela, a tu padre. Ten cuidado de Dumbledore cariño, yo casi caigo en sus manipulaciones, pero me quitaron la venta de los ojos. Te amamos muchísimo siempre.** _

_**Padre y Papá.** _

__

_Me encontraba llorando, me siento engañado, traicionado y vacío…sobre todo vacío._

_Sospecho quien era mi alma gemela pero no quiero admitirlo porque, porque…_

_Luego de que me tranquilice me aclare la garganta y dije:_

_\- “¿ahora si podemos hacer la prueba de sangre y herencia?”- el duende que parecía más serio de lo normal asintió- “claro enseguida les traigo lo necesario”-dijo y salió para volver con pergaminos y cuchillos. Les entrego a cada uno dos pergaminos y un cuchillo._

_\- “Córtense la mano un poco y dejen caer tres gotas en cada pergamino”- explico Gringotts._

_Hicimos el proceso y en cada pergamino comenzaron a aparecer letras._

_Las manos de Hermione estaban temblando cuando vio sus pergaminos y todos nos acercamos a ver._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Atria Lestranger Black** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Rodolphus Lestranger (Muerto)** _

_**Bellatrix Lestranger Black (Muerta)** _

_**Hermano (s)** _

_**Pollux Lestranger Black** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Nombre de adopción:** _

_**Hermione Jean Granger** _

_**-Padres adoptivos:** _

_**Alexander Granger (Vivo)** _

_**María Granger (Viva)** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**Lucius Malfoy (Muerto)** _

_**Sirius Black (Muerta)** _

_**Tom Riddle Gaunt (Muerto)** _

_**Régulus Black (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: ------** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lady de las casas nobles:** _

_**Lestranger (de parte su padre)** _

_**Ravenclaw (de parte de madre)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Lestranger** _

_**Mansión Ravenclaw** _

_**Diaema de Rowena Ravenclaw** _

_**¼ de Hogwarts** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#002** _

_**#008** _

_**#456** _

_**#852** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**Núcleo Bloqueado un 40%. Roto un 60%** _

_**Hechizo glamour en su persona** _

_**Hechizo glamour para reemplazar el nombre de tu alma gemela con otro** _

_**Poción de odio a Slytherin, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle Gaunt (Voldemort), Draco Malfoy, Magia Obscura** _

_**Poción de Compulsión: palabra clave “una vida mejor para los hijos de muggles”** _

_**Poción de obediencia a Albus Dumbledore** _

_**Contrato de matrimonio con Ron Wesley** _

_**Por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Wesley** _

_**Poción de amortenia (sin efecto)** _

_**Puesto por Albus Dumbledore** _

__

_La calmamos y seguimos con el siguiente._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Pollux Lestranger Black** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Rodolphus Lestranger (Muerto)** _

_**Bellatrix Lestranger Black (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Atria Lestranger Black** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Nombre de adopción:** _

_**Neville Longbottom** _

_**-Padres adoptivos:** _

_**Frank Longbottom (Vivo)** _

_**Alice Longbottom (Viva)** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**James Potter (Muerto)** _

_**Rabastan Lestranger (Muerta)** _

_**Remus Lupin (Muerto)** _

_**Bartemius Crouch jr. (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: ------** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Lestranger (de parte su padre)** _

_**Hufflepuff (de parte de padre)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Lestranger** _

_**Mansión Hufflepuff** _

_**Copa de Helga Hufflepuff** _

_**¼ de Hogwarts** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#003** _

_**#007** _

_**#546** _

_**#258** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**Núcleo Bloqueado un 30%. Roto un 70%** _

_**Inteligencia bloqueada 50”. Roto un 50%** _

_**Hechizo glamour en su persona** _

_**Hechizo glamour para reemplazar el nombre de tu alma gemela con otro** _

_**Poción de odio a Slytherin, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle Gaunt (Voldemort), Bellatrix Lestranger Magia Obscura** _

_**Poción de Compulsión: palabra clave “tu abuela estará orgullosa”** _

_**Poción de obediencia a Albus Dumbledore** _

_**Puesto por Albus Dumbledore** _

__

_Primera vez que veo enojado a Neville y lo digo porque esta extrañamente tranquilo, solo se paró y abrazo a Hermione._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Altair Black Gaunt** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Madre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Alnair y Crux Black Gaunt** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Nombre de adopción:** _

_**Frederick Wesley** _

_**-Padres adoptivos:** _

_**Arthur Wesley (Vivo)** _

_**Molly Wesley (Viva)** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

__

_**Alma gemela: ------** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Black (de parte de su madre)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Black** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#010** _

_**#023** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**Núcleo Bloqueado un 30%. Roto un 70%** _

_**Hechizo glamour en su persona** _

_**Hechizo glamour para reemplazar el nombre de tu alma gemela con otro** _

_**Poción de obediencia a Albus Dumbledore, Molly Wesley** _

_**Por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Wesley** _

_**Puesto por Albus Dumbledore** _

__

_\- “¿Porque la parte de padrinos está vacía? - pregunto- “porque no se ha elegido uno, seguro que no hubo tiempo cuando los secuestraron, el plan de rescate y los Wesley no se molestaron en elegir uno”- asiento y seguimos viendo._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Alnair Black Gaunt** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Madre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Altair y Crux Black Gaunt** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Nombre de adopción:** _

_**George Wesley** _

_**-Padres adoptivos:** _

_**Arthur Wesley (Vivo)** _

_**Molly Wesley (Viva)** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

__

_**Alma gemela: ------** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Gaunt (de parte de su mamá)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Gaunt** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#011** _

_**#024** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**Núcleo Bloqueado un 35%. Roto un 65%** _

_**Hechizo glamour en su persona** _

_**Hechizo glamour para reemplazar el nombre de tu alma gemela con otro** _

_**Poción de obediencia a Albus Dumbledore, Molly Wesley** _

_**Por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Wesley** _

_**Puesto por Albus Dumbledore** _

__

_\- “al parecer sus madres les dieron a heredar cada uno un apellido diferente para que su línea de sangre no se pierda”- los gemelos solo asintieron y pasamos al de Ron._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Crux Black Gaunt** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Madre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Altair y Alnair Black Gaunt** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Nombre de adopción:** _

_**Ronald Wesley** _

_**-Padres adoptivos:** _

_**Arthur Wesley (Vivo)** _

_**Molly Wesley (Viva)** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

__

_**Alma gemela: ------** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Heredero de las casas nobles:** _

_**Black (de parte de su madre)** _

_**Gaunt (de parte de su mamá)** _

_**Futuras Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Black** _

_**Mansión Gaunt** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#012** _

_**#025** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**Núcleo Bloqueado un 20%. Roto un 80%** _

_**Hechizo glamour en su persona** _

_**Hechizo glamour para reemplazar el nombre de tu alma gemela con otro** _

_**Poción de obediencia a Albus Dumbledore, Molly Wesley** _

_**Contrato de matrimonio con Hermione Granger** _

_**Por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Wesley** _

_**Poción de amortenia (sin efecto)** _

_**Puesto por Albus Dumbledore** _

__

_Solo es un poco diferente al de los gemelos. Solo falta el de Draco y mío._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Draconis Malfoy Black Snape** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Lucius Malfoy (Muerto)** _

_**Sirius Black (Padre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Severus Snape (Muerto)** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Nombre de adopción:** _

_**Draco Malfoy Black** _

_**-Padres adoptivos:** _

_**Lucius Malfoy (Muerto)** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Muerto)** _

_**Régulus Black (Muerta)** _

_**Bellatrix Black (Muerto)** _

_**Rodolphus Lestranger (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: ------** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Malfoy (de parte de su padre)** _

_**Prince (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#090** _

_**#536** _

_**#900** _

_**#698** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**Núcleo Bloqueado un 10%. Roto un 90%** _

_**Hechizo glamour en su persona** _

_**Hechizo glamour para reemplazar el nombre de tu alma gemela con otro** _

_**Poción de odio a Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Nacidos muggles** _

_**Puesto por Albus Dumbledore** _

__

_\- “Porque tengo el título Prince?”- pregunta Draco- “¿no se supone que mi papá ya no puede heredarlo?”-dice- “Exacto Lord Malfoy, pero eso es porque él era mestizo en cambio usted es sangre pura. Eso significa que solo la descendencia sangre pura puede heredar el título y ese es usted.”-hasta yo puedo ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Draco trabajar. Es mi turno._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Harrison Suhail Black Potter** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Régulus Arcturus Black (Muerto)** _

_**James Charlus Potter Black (Padre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Nombre de adopción:** _

_**Harry James Potter Evans** _

_**-Padres adoptivos:** _

_**James Charlus Potter Black (Muerto)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Muerta)** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**Sirius Black (Muerto)** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Severus Snape (Muerto)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: ------** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Potter (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Gryffindor (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Perevell (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Morte (conquista)** _

_**Heredero:** _

_**Slytherin (de parte de su alma gemela)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Potter** _

_**Mansión Gryffindor** _

_**Mansión Perevell** _

_**Mansión Morte** _

_**¼ de Hogwarts** _

_**Espada de Gryffindor** _

_**Capa de Invisibilidad** _

_**Falta reclamar:** _

_**Título de Lord Slytherin** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#000** _

_**#564** _

_**#955** _

_**#666** _

_**#060** _

_**#189** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**Núcleo Bloqueado un 60%. Roto un 40%** _

_**Habilidad de parselmagic bloqueada un 100%** _

_**Habilidad de hablar parsel bloqueada un 90%** _

_**Hechizo glamour en su persona** _

_**Hechizo glamour para reemplazar el nombre de tu alma gemela con otro** _

_**Poción de odio a Slytherin, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle Gaunt (Voldemort), Draco Malfoy, Magia Obscura** _

_**Poción de Compulsión: palabra clave “tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti”** _

_**Poción de obediencia a Albus Dumbledore, Molly Wesley** _

_**Contrato de matrimonio con Ginevra Wesley** _

_**Por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Wesley** _

_**Poción de amortenia (sin efecto)** _

_**Puesto por Albus Dumbledore** _

__

_Ya lo sabía, pero aun duele- “¿podemos quitarnos los hechizos y bloqueos?”- Pregunto- si luego volverán a hacerse la prueba, síganme. – los seguimos y entramos a una habitación de blanco puro, nos hacen cambiarnos y nos colocamos en medio de un círculo de runas. Los duendes comienzan a cantar en un idioma que desconozco y de repente siento un dolor inmenso en mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como mis huesos se rompen. Comienzo a gritar y escucho como alguien grita a mi alrededor luego todo se pone negro._

_._

_._

_._

_Despierto en una habitación que parece ser una enfermería, miro alrededor y hay personas que no reconozco. La puerta se abre y entra Gringotts – “qué bueno que despertaron, así podemos seguir con la prueba de herencia, preguntas y los arreglos de sus cuentas.”- informa- pero antes…”- nos entrega un espejo a cada uno y podría jurar que cuando vi mi reflejo casi me desmayo otra vez._

_**POV Omnisciente** _

_“Bueno…”- comienza una persona que con solo ver su cabello sabrías que es un Malfoy, pero uno que tiene una belleza que supera a los veelas, su hermoso cabello rubio-platinado resalta con sus espesas cejas oscuras similares a la de cierto profesor de pociones, sus ojos son un gris grisáceo como los de los Black y su cara aristócrata es una mescla de los Black y Malfoy con unos labios delgados y rosados, y su piel pálida como los de los Prince. Tenían que admitir que era atractivo - “Como el glamour y los bloqueos han sido removidos, nuestra apariencia ha sido modificada siendo irreconocible asique me presentare. Soy Draconis Malfoy-Black-Snape”- el nombrado se paró e hizo una reverencia para luego sonreír con diversión. Aparte de que ya era alto el Slytherin creció un poco más_

_Todos nos paramos y comenzamos a presentarnos- “Soy Atria Lestranger Black”- se presentó la chica que casi era una copia de Bellatrix con ese cabello rulado y alborotado, sus labios eran rojos y carnosos, sus ojos eran almendrados y grises con castaño con pestañas largas y negras, una combinación de su padre y madre. Su piel era blanca y cremosa y era alta de 1.70. Era hermosa. - “Un gusto.”- se miraron y luego rieron, lo necesitaban._

_\- “Y yo soy Pollux Lestranger Black”- dijo la copia de Rodolphus Lestranger, tenía una cara fina como su hermana, pero en sus ojos estaban la locura Black parecía de unos 1.78 - “Un placer”- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila._

_“Nosotros…”- dijo uno de los gemelos que tenía el cabello oscuro y su ojo izquierdo era gris y el derecho era verde, su cara era la de alguien astuto y una sonrisa divertida con pestañas cortas pero espesas, su piel era blanca y se veía suave. - “somos los…”- continuo su gemelo, este era casi igual pero la única diferencia eran sus ojos. El izquierdo era verde y el derecho gris. -“hermanos…”- dijo el ultimo que si era diferente pero tenía algunos rasgos de los gemelos, su cabello era rojo como la sangre y sus ojos verdes como un bosque pero tenían manchas grises y su piel blanca como la de los gemelos y se veía suave.-“Black-Gaunt”-dijieron los tres-“él es Alnair”- Crux apunto al gemelo oji verde-gris-“él es Altair”- señalo oji gris-verdoso ”-“y él es”- dijieron gemelos-“ Crux”- pusieron una mano en cada hombro del más menor._

_Los presentes estaban mareados de tanto girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero igual sonrieron._

_\- “Bien. Yo soy Harrison Suhail Black Potter.”-_ _Los presentes estaban con la mandíbula al piso, el joven era Hermoso. ¡Tierno Incluso!_

_Tenía el cabello azabache más oscuro que el cielo nocturno y estaba alborotado haciendo que se vea más lindo de lo que ya era. Sus ojos verdes eran más intensos, como si fuera la maldición asesina, resultaban con sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus pobladas finas cejas, sus labios rosados y carnosos, su hermosa nariz de botón todo eso estaba en su adorable carita. Su piel era lechosa y sin imperfecciones, pero…_

_No le dio crédito a su altura, ¡ni si quiera había crecido un centímetro!_

_\- “Aww”-salió de la boca de Atria- “bien sigamos con lo que falta”- dijo Harrison luego de inspeccionar su apariencia._

_El duende asintió y volvieron a hacer la prueba._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Atria Lestranger Black** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Rodolphus Lestranger (Muerto)** _

_**Bellatrix Lestranger Black (Muerta)** _

_**Hermano (s)** _

_**Pollux Lestranger Black** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**Lucius Malfoy (Muerto)** _

_**Sirius Black (Muerta)** _

_**Tom Riddle Gaunt (Muerto)** _

_**Regulus Black (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: Alnair Black Gaunt (Vivo)** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lady de las casas nobles:** _

_**Lestranger (de parte su padre)** _

_**Ravenclaw (de parte de madre)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Lestranger** _

_**Mansión Ravenclaw** _

_**Diaema de Rowena Ravenclaw** _

_**¼ de Hogwarts** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#002** _

_**#008** _

_**#456** _

_**#852** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**(Ninguno)** _

__

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Pollux Lestranger Black** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Rodolphus Lestranger (Muerto)** _

_**Bellatrix Lestranger Black (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Atria Lestranger Black** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**James Potter (Muerto)** _

_**Rabastan Lestranger (Muerta** _

_**Remus Lupin (Muerto)** _

_**Bartemius Crouch jr. (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: Altair Black Gaunt (Vivo)** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Lestranger (de parte su padre)** _

_**Hufflepuff (de parte de padre)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Lestranger** _

_**Mansión Hufflepuff** _

_**Copa de Helga Hufflepuff** _

_**¼ de Hogwarts** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#003** _

_**#007** _

_**#546** _

_**#258** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**(Ninguno)** _

__

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Altair Black Gaunt** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Madre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Alnair y Crux Black Gaunt** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

__

_**Alma gemela: Pollux Lestranger Black (Vivo)** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Black (de parte de su madre)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Black** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#010** _

_**#023** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**(Ninguno)** _

_Altair se paró y abrazo a Pollux y lo sentó junto a él._

__

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Alnair Black Gaunt** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Madre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Altair y Crux Black Gaunt** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

__

_**Alma gemela: Atria Lestranger Black (Viva)** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Gaunt (de parte de su mamá)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Gaunt** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#011** _

_**#024** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**(Ninguno)** _

__

__ _Alnair sentó a Atria en su Regazo y la beso su cabello._

__

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Crux Black Gaunt** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Madre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Hermano(s)** _

_**Altair y Alnair Black Gaunt** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

_**\------** _

__

_**Alma gemela: Abraxas Malfoy (Muerto)** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Heredero de las casas nobles:** _

_**Black (de parte de su madre** _

_**Gaunt (de parte de su mamá)** _

_**Futuras Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Black** _

_**Mansión Gaunt** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#012** _

_**#025** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**(Ninguno)** _

__

_El pobre de Crux estaba lagrimeando, no solo no conoció a su pareja nunca si no que su alma gemela murió sin saber de él. Sus amigos en la habitación lo abrazaron hasta que se tranquilizó._

__

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Draconis Malfoy Black Snape** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Lucius Malfoy (Muerto)** _

_**Sirius Black (Padre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**Severus Snape (Muerto)** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Muerto)** _

_**Régulus Black (Muerta)** _

_**Bellatrix Black (Muerto)** _

_**Rodolphus Lestranger (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: Remus Lupin (Muerto)** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Malfoy (de parte de su padre)** _

_**Prince (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#090** _

_**#536** _

_**#900** _

_**#698** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**(Ninguno)** _

__

__ _Draconis miraba el nombre de su alma gemela y una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho, sus labios temblaban. Respiro hondo y logró calmarse. Ya nunca lo volveré a ver, pensó._

_** PRUEBA DE SANGRE ** _

_**-Nombre de nacimiento:** _

_**Harrison Suhail Black Potter** _

_**-Padres biológicos:** _

_**Régulus Arcturus Black (Muerto)** _

_**James Charlus Potter Black (Padre Gestante) (Muerto)** _

_**-Tipo de sangre: Pura** _

_**-Padrinos** _

_**Sirius Black (Muerto)** _

_**Narcisa Black (Muerta)** _

_**Severus Snape (Muerto)** _

_**Lily Gaunt (Muerto)** _

_**Alma gemela: Tom Riddle Gaunt (Voldemort) (Muerto)** _

__

_** HERENCIA DE SANGRE ** _

_**Lord de las casas nobles:** _

_**Potter (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Gryffindor (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Perevell (de parte de su papá)** _

_**Morte (conquista)** _

_**Heredero:** _

_**Slytherin (de parte de su alma gemela)** _

_**Posesiones:** _

_**Mansión Potter** _

_**Mansión Gryffindor** _

_**Mansión Perevell** _

_**Mansión Morte** _

_**¼ de Hogwarts** _

_**Espada de Gryffindor** _

_**Falta reclamar:** _

_**Título de Lord Slytherin** _

_**Bóvedas:** _

_**#000** _

_**#564** _

_**#955** _

_**#666** _

_**#060** _

_**#189** _

_**Hechizos y pociones en su persona:** _

_**(Ninguno)** _

_Harrison se rompió._

_Lágrima empañaban sus ojos y repetía” lo siento” “fue mi culpa” “lo mate”._

_Harry Potter mato con sus propias manos a su alma gemela._

_Harrison intento lo más que pudo calmarse y decir: - “¿hay alguna manera de que recuperemos el dinero perdido sin que se enteren?”- El duende asintió- “bien, hágalo por favor.”- susurro Harrison._

_Terminaron las cosas en Gringotts y se fueron en silencio. Tenían mucho en que pensar._

_**Fin del Flashback** _

_**1 de junio de 1998- Hogwarts/Torre de Astronomía- 14:14 pm** _

Harry termino de recordar los acontecimientos del último mes, no se ha sentido bien desde... desde que su Tom murió, estaba distraído pensando que hubiera pasado si... cuando siente que alguien lo empuja y comienza a caer desde la torre, entonces mira la cara sonriente de su asesino, del que arruinó su vida, ¡del que se supone estaba muerto! Pero solo puede sentir como las lágrimas inundan sus ojos y la traición, la ira, el odio y culpa llenan su corazón desgarrado y lo último que piensa es:

"Por lo menos estaré con él al fin ¿no?"

Y se escucha como su cuerpo impacta con el duro suelo haciéndose papilla.

**_Continuara…_ **

****

****


	3. Capitulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno...este capítulo tiene algunas explicaciones que servirán para la historia. Les invito a no leer si no es de su agrado y a los que sí, entonces ¡disfruten!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

“Hablar”

‘pensamiento’

**_$Parsel$_ **

_Recuerdos_

_ Cartas/ Pergaminos/Periódicos/Diario/Etc. _

**_Capítulo #2_ **

_Almas gemelas_ también conocidas como: tu media naranja, tu otra mitad, el/la que te complementa, tu pareja destinada, etc. En el mundo mágico las Almas gemelas son algo común pero no por eso van hacer menos preciosas. En cambio, en el mundo muggle o no mágico, solo el 1% de la población tiene Alma gemela aparte de que el conocimiento de la existencia de esta es menos del 5%, este caso se debe a que se han ido olvidando ya que las personas que han nacido a lo largo de los años con el nombre de sus Almas gemelas se han ido acortando.

Cuando una persona mágica nace, la parte posterior de su muñeca puede tener: el nombre de su Alma gemela visible o borroso.

Si esta visible su Alma gemela está viva, hay ocasiones donde el nombre cambia, pero no significa que cambie a otra persona de la persona que era tu Alma gemela al principio, no. Eso puede suceder que la persona cambio su nombre, hay que tener en claro que son **_Parejas de Alma_ **no dejaran de ser pareja solo porque su nombre cambio.

Si esta borroso significa que tu pareja no ha nacido, y eso puede tardar años, pero nacerá. El máximo de separación del nacimiento de una pareja en el mundo mágico es de 40 años a diferencia de los muggles que algunos mueren antes de conocerlos, hasta que conozcas a tu pareja sentirás que algo le falta a tu alma. Las Almas gemelas tienen un vínculo especial, a través del vínculo pueden compartir sentimientos, pensamientos, recuerdos, y pueden saber cuándo su pareja está muriendo y cuando muere. La muerte de tu alma gemela es desgarradora y es mucho más peor cuando sabes que ya no está, puedes sentirlo en el vínculo porque cuando se va puedes sentir un espacio muy grande y vacío, frio, como si algo, _alguien_ faltara.

Las personas que pierden a su Alma gemela normalmente no lo soportan y se suicidan o la perdida es (obviamente) demasiado grande que la tristeza los mata.

Hay rituales para ocultar el nombre de tu alma gemela o remplazarla con otro nombre, pero eso solo sería como un camuflaje. No cambia a tu Alma gemela.

.

.

.

**_ 1 de junio del 1998 - Hogwarts  _ ** **_ -14:15 pm _ **

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Neville decidieron mantener sus nombres antiguos usando los otros como segundo nombre, solo el oji-esmeralda mantuvo su nombre original ya que ‘Harry’ podía ser una abreviación de ‘Harrison’. Pero ese no era el asunto ahora ya que los primeros nombrados estaban buscando a este último para darle la noticia de que Hermione junto a Draco descubrieron una manera de volver a ver a sus almas gemelas. Se separaron en grupo de dos y fueron en su búsqueda.

**_POV HALB_ **

Hermione estaba eufórica, daba pequeños brinquitos mientras buscaba a Harry, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Ron que estaba a su lado intentando mantener su ritmo ya que el no daba brinquitos, pero si tenía una radiante sonrisa igual que ella. Buscaron en los posibles lugares que podía estar Harry y estaban en el campo de quidditch hasta que Granger exclama:

\- “¡La Cámara De Los Secretos!”- grita haciendo dar un brinco a Ron.

\- “¡cierto!”- el pelirrojo exclama solo para después murmurar- “pero no podemos entrar”.

\- “Eso lo pensamos después, primero vamos a decírselo a los demás”- agarra la mano de Ron y lo jala. Corren dirigiéndose al castillo hasta que algo impacta contra el suelo justo frente a ellos, se escucha el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y l cuerpo haciéndose trizas, sangre salpica en sus túnicas y rostros haciendo que cierren los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, Hermione levanta la mano a su mejilla izquierda, se queda mirando su mano ensangrentada en estado de shock, luego levanta la vista a lo que está frente a ellos.

El cabello azabache ensangrentado junto a las túnicas de Gryffindor, el rostro irreconocible, las extremidades distorsionas en maneras imposibles, los lentes rotos lejos del cuerpo y un diario en lo que se supone las manos.

El grito desgarrador de Hermione resonó en todo el castillo, los estudiantes que estaban cerca se acercaron a la escena frunciendo el ceño porque no sabían que podía causar tal grito a la leona del trio dorado. Cuando los estudiantes estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ver el cuerpo, sus caras se volvieron tan o más blanco que el papel, algunos comenzaron a votar su comida, unos salieron corriendo, algunas chicas gritaron. Ron había botado toda su comida, pero a Hermione le importada nada ya que frente a ella esta el cuerpo de su amigo, _su hermano_ , las lagrimas no paraban de bajar de sus ojos. ¿Por qué?, _¿Por qué?_ Levanta la mirada a la torre de astronomía, no puede ser que Harry se haya lanzado desde allí ¿cierto?, non voluntariamente, claro, pero puedes ser… ¡No! Harry no haría tal cosa. Ignora los brazos que la rodean y la abrazan con fuerza escondiendo su mirada perdida en el pecho de George, ignora a sus amigos alrededor, ignora los estudiantes que supuestamente lamenta la pérdida de su amigo, _hipócritas_. Solo lamentan la pérdida del _héroe_ , del _el Salvador_ , _El-Niño-Que -Vivió -Para -Vencer._ Luego todo se vuelve negro.

**POV Omnisciente**

Draco y George escucharon el grito de Hermione y corrieron en su dirección en el camino se encontraron con Neville y Fred que al parecer también lo oyeron y fueron más rápido que antes.

Al llegar encontraron estudiantes rodeando el lugar y murmurando, había algunos vomitando y se escucharon llantos, mientras mas se adentraban pudieron distinguir el cabello de su amiga, la cual estaba arrodillada con sangre en sus prendas y lagrimas en sus ojos. Ron no estaba mucho mejor, estaba vomitando. Su mirada fija adelante hizo que ellos la siguieran. Querían gritar, llorar y maldecir, pero tenían que averiguar que paso primero porque Harry no saltaría de la torre solo porque sí. Draco se veía pálido, pero aguanto las ganas de vomitar.

\- “Ron vamos al castillo necesitamos llevar a Mione a la enfermería y a ti también”- susurro al pelirrojo cuando estuvieron cerca solo para que ellos escuchen. Ron iba a replicar, pero Draco señalo- “vamos, Hermione se desmayó”- y con eso lo ayudo caminar ya que sus piernas temblaban. George alzo a Hermione al estilo nupcial y comenzaron a caminar con Fred y Neville pisándole los talones.

.

.

.

**_ 1 de junio del 1998 - Hogwarts/Enfermería- 19:06 pm _ **

**POV Omnisciente**

Estaban sentados en la enfermería junto a la cama de Mione esperando a que despierte. Nadie podía borrar la imagen del cuerpo de Harry impactado contra el piso, el charco de sangre y los huesos hecho trizas.

Era _irreal_.

Vieron como los parpados de Hermione temblaban y se esforzaban por abrirse.

\- “…Harry?”- Hermione hablo con voz apenas audible.

Todos, con nudo en la garganta asintieron dándole a entender que lo que vio si sucedió. Sollozos desgarradores se escucharon en la enfermería de parte de los seis jóvenes.

.

.

.

**_6 de junio del 1998-Hogwarts/Cementerio – 17:30 pm_ **

El funeral de Harry Potter fue el mas grande que haiga existido. Personas que fueron a darles las gracias, dejaron flores, regalos, ofrendas, pero solo eso. Personas que lloraron, pero no porque haigan perdido a alguien querido, no. Si no porque ¿Qué pasaría si viene un nuevo peligro y no esta el héroe para salvarlos? ¿Quién los va a proteger ahora?

Personas como esas hicieron que Hermione quiera despotricar en su cara, que Ron tenga deseos de estrellar su puño en sus caras y dejarlos irreconocibles, Draco y Neville querían que restregar el piso sus cuerpos y que sus “familias de renombre” sean un cero a la izquierda, y ni hablar de los gemelos ellos solo usarían unos de sus experimentos y deformarían a la persona físicamente y bloqueando su núcleo mágico haciéndolos squib y siendo repudiados por la sociedad. Nadie, pero _Nadie_ de esas personas merecían que ser salvadas por su hermanito.

.

.

.

**_15 de junio del 1998-Hogwarts/Gran Comedor- 08:15 am_ **

\- “Hagámoslo”- dijo Draco con firmeza. Sentados en el Gran Comedor, están discutiendo si deberían hacerlo solo faltaba la opinión del ex-Malfoy- “viajemos al pasado”- sus amigos lo miraron con determinación.

\- “Está bien, vayamos”- dijo Neville- “a la época de Tom Riddle, si estamos con el volveremos a ver a Harry, podemos ayudarlo y evitar que lo hechicen, también destruir a Dumbledore en el proceso. Ron podrá ver a su pareja también. Pero”- dudo un momento antes de mirar a Draco y decirle- tendrás que esperar a la tuya, Dray…”

Miraron a Draco y este solo suspiro y hablo- “no se preocupen, puedo esperar a que nazca, mas no soporto que si no lo hacemos… no lo volveré a ver jamás”- explico con voz rota y la máscara deshecha. El puede tomarse esa libertad de ser el mismo, después de todo el confiaba en ellos tal y como ellos en el y eso es algo que el aprecia ya que nunca nadie confió en el por ser hijo de un mortifago. Tampoco nunca se había quitado su máscara ya primera vez que lo hizo y actuó como el mismo, se aprovecharon, lo usaron y luego lo tiraron a la basura. Pero ahora era diferente, puede ser el mismo, quitarse la mascara y no lo juzgaran, no lo usaran ni lo botaran y Draco aprecia eso.

Para Draco ellos son la familia que nunca tuvo y ellos piensan lo mismo que Draco.

El pequeño sonido horrorizado de Ron llamo la atención del grupo. - “¿Qué sucede?”-peguntan los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Por la expresión pálida de Ron les dice que no es nada bueno. Ron que estaba leyendo El Profeta, les muestra el periódico de forma robótica y el grupo se acerca a ver lo que le aterro a hermano:

**_ ¡¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESTA VIVO!! _ **

_ El director de Hogwarts, Albu Percival Wulfric Brians Dumbledore ( _ _ Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Jefe Supremo) _ _ el que creíamos muerto hasta el día de hoy ha venido a mí, Rita Skeeter, a explicar que paso después de su supuesta muerte de la caída de la torre de Astronomía. _

_ Albus Dumbledore explico: luego de mi “muerte” quedé en un coma mágico ya que mi magia estaba trabajando en la recuperación y curación de mi cuerpo, luego de que desperté no pude moverme libremente ya que mis extremidades estaban entumecidas y requerían de una recuperación mas lenta cuando por fin pude moverme la guerra había terminado y mi magia era la que se estaba restaurando en ese momento. Ya que mi núcleo mágico fue un poco dañado, pero ya está bien solo un poco frágil. _

_ Por lo que pude ver el hombre estaba demasiado apenado y arrepentido por no haber podido apoyar en la guerra. _

_ Hice mi última pregunta: ¿Qué piensa de la muerte de Harry Potter? ¿Cree que si se suicidó?  _

_ Dumbledore respondió: Ah si muy triste lo que sucedió con el muchacho. De hecho, creo que se culpaba por las muertes que sucedieron en la guerra, incluso, el me ha confesado, cuando estaba aún entre nosotros, que se sentía mal por las personas que lastimaba cuando estaba en el colegio ya que, sus palabras no mías, siempre les suceden malas cosas a las personas a su alrededor. Lo siento ya no puedo…era como un nieto para mí. _

_ Aquí terminamos la entrevista ya que el señor Dumbledore se sintió mal y comenzó a lagrimear. _

_ No se preocupen mis queridos lectores que si tenemos más información les avisaremos  _

**_ De parte de su reportera favorita:  _ **

**_ Rita Skeeter. _ **

**__ **

La sangre les hervía, como se atrevía ese bastardo a hablar así de Harry, ¡incluso estaba vivo! ¡Y la perra de Skeeter aparte del artículo de mierda que escribió de Harry un día después de su muerte se atreve a seguir difamándolo!

\- “Vamos a Gringotts”- Hermione anuncio llamando la atención de su familia- “preparemos el ritual, nuestras maletas, dinero, todo lo que necesitemos. Necesitamos irnos en cuanto antes.

\- “Cierto…”-dijo Fred

\- “tenemos que irnos antes de que Dumbledore nos encuentre y las clases comiencen”-le siguió George. Todos asintieron y fueron a prepararse para ir a Gringotts.

.

.

.

**_29 de julio de 1942-Callejón Diagon-12:01 pm_ **

**POV HSBP**

Harry abre los ojos y se levanta bruscamente haciendo que se maree y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Cuando se permite abrirlos observa el lugar donde se encuentra. Parece un callejo, uno que huele muy mal. Entonces sus recuerdos lo golpean, se supone que debería estar muerto después de todo el lo _sintió_ , sintió cuando sus huesos se rompían y salían sobre su piel, sintió cuando su cerebro reboto en su cráneo antes de romperse. Un escalofrió desagradable pasa por su columna mientras caminaba fuera del callejón. Harry se queda boquiabierto porque lo que esta viendo parece el callejón diagon, pero a la vez no. Hay tiendas que ni siquiera conoce, levanta un periódico que estaba bajo su pie y lee:

_ 29 de julio de 1942/ ¡GRINDELWALD ATACA DE NUEVO! _

El cerebro de Harry hace corto circuito con solo ver la fecha. ¡Le importaba una mierda que este en la época de la segunda guerra mundial! ¿desde cuando importa eso cuando estas en la época de tu alma gemela? ¿Cuándo puedes verlo de nuevo y sabes que ya no habrá un gran vacío y frio en tu corazón y mente?¡ cuando ya no te sentirás incompleto! Exacto, a Harry no le importaba la estúpida guerra en ese momento porque primero se va a concentrar en su Tom, en verlo y abrazarlo y pedir perdón, porque sabe (según él) que es su culpa. Entonces lo golpea el recuerdo de que su Tom, en ese momento estaba en ese horrible orfanato. Además de que simplemente no puede aparecerse, así como así y decirle “hola, soy tu alma gemela y están usando compulsiones en ti”, no, por supuesto que no, lo creerá loco ya demás ¿Cómo demonios le iban a explicar cómo lo sabe?

Con un suspiro de tristeza camina en dirección a Gringotts, pensando en lo que iba a ser.

.

.

.

En el orfanato Wool, Tom Riddle ve, anhelante y fascinado como en su muñeca de antes estar con letras borrosas comienzan a formar un nombre, había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su pareja después de todo el tiempo que paso, la tinta en su muñeca no formaba un nombre, claro hasta hoy, _Harrison Suhail Black Potter,_ acaricio el nombre, luego una oleada de recuerdo invadió a su mente que claramente no eran suyos y luego vinieron los pensamientos junto a los sentimientos, que al parecer eran de su pareja, que dicha pareja tenia escudos de mantequilla como para que todo eso pasara por su vínculo.

_Tom vio todo y cuando dice todo ser refiere que vio a un niño maltratado, golpeado y siendo usado como elfo domestico incluso peor, vio como dormía en un armario, vio como temblaba de frio y como el polvo caía con cada pisada de daban en las escaleras, vio como el niño de desvestía frente al espejo y pudo ver cada una de sus cicatrices y la mas grande que estaba en su espalda grabada con cuchillo que decía “FREAK”, vio como el niño acariciaba su muñeca donde estaba el nombre de una chica y como el niño no sabia porque tenia eso._

_Vio como el niño recibía su carta a Hogwarts pero se la negaron y como sus parientes viajaban literalmente al atlántico con tal de alejarlo de esos fenómenos, vio como el niño susurraba su propio nombre con tal de no olvidarlo “ Harry Potter”, y como Rubeus Hagrid lo encontraba le decía que era un mago, que era un héroe y sus padres murieron para protegerlo y luego como lo dirigían al callejo diagon y las personas lo reconocían y lo tocaban, lo saludaban y el niño se abrumaba. Vio su ingreso a Hogwarts, su primer amigo, el rechazo al rubio que parece un Malfoy, su clasificación en Gryffindor cuando debía estar en Slytherin, vio su pelea con el troll, cuando salvo y se hizo amigo de la niña, vio que era posicionado en quidditch en su primer año, lo vio enfrentarse con el profesor de DCAO y como este dejaba caer su turbante y revelaba al parasito de Voldemort para después derrotarlo, vio pedirle a Dumbledore que no quería volver con sus parientes y prefería quedarse en el castillo, y de cómo le conto lo que le hacían y aun así lo llamaba mentiroso o que hizo algo malo para merecerlo y luego rechazar su solicitud._

_Vio como en su segundo año tenia a un profesor de DCAO incompetente, vio como a pesar de saber quién era su supuesta pareja aún se sentía incomodo alrededor de ella, y vio como le escribieron un ridículo poema para san Valentín y como todos se burlaban de él. Vio como escuchaba susurros que otros no podían oír ya que era parsel y solo el entendía, vio como encontraba un diario, vio que tal tenia las iniciales de su nombre, vio como interactuaban, vio los casos de petrificación, vio como una de las amigas del niño era una víctima, vio como el niño encontraba La Cámara De Los Secretos junto a su amigo el profesor de DCAO y como el ultimo los intento hechizar pero fallando, vio como encontraba a su supuesta pareja y como el niño estaba dudando, luego se vio a si mismo mostrarse y decir que era un recuerdo, y que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, vio como el niño lo negaba y atacaba, para luego destruir el diario, vio como salvaba a ala niña y era felicitado por Dumbledore._

_En su tercer año, vio el escape de un tal Sirius Black, y como le decían a Harry que tenia que quedarse con sus parientes por su seguridad, vio como el niño escapaba de esa casa y como un perro negro demasiado grande se intentaba a cercar a el para que luego llegue el autobús noctambulo y se lo lleve, vio como el preadolescente era atacado por los dementores en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts y como era salvado por el nuevo profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin, vio como aprendía el patronus, vio como unos gemelos le regalaban un mapa, vio que tal mapa era especial, vio como se encontraba con Sirius Black y este explicaba lo que paso en la noche donde murieron los padres Harry, vio como atrapaban a la rata para que por un descuido ella escape, lo vio llorar por la muerte de su padrino para luego retroceder el tiempo con su mejor amiga y poder salvarlo._

_El cuarto año, vio que harían el Torneo De Los Tres Magos, vio como llegaban estudiantes de otros colegios, vio como el nombre de Harry salía del cáliz de fuego, vio como este negaba haber puesto su nombre, y nadie le creía, vio como la escuela completa se burlaba, lo rechazaban, y a veces lo hechizaban, porque estaban seguros de que el solo quería más atención de la que ya tenía. Vio como sus amigos se alejaban de él. Vio que su primera prueba era con dragones y como la paso, vio a sus amigos reconciliarse con él, vio como en la segunda prueba, los hacían entrar a un lago casi congelado para salvar a la persona importante para ellos, vio como el salvo a dos personas, vio como en la tercera prueba, después de entrar al laberinto y tocar la copa al mismo tiempo que otro chico, era transportado a un cementerio, vio como mataban al chico, vio como hacían un ritual de resurrección y la figura de Voldemort aparecía y trataba de hablar con él, vio como Harry atacaba y Voldemort se defendía, vio como Harry agarraba el cuerpo del chico y la copa y juntos desaparecían, vio a Harry decir que el Señor Oscuro estaba de vuelta y nadie le creía._

_En el quinto año, vio como Harry lo llevaban a un lugar donde se encontraba la Orden del Fénix, vio como en camino a tal lugar, la lechuza de Harry, Hedwing, es golpeada por un hechizo, que no se sabe de dónde vino, el cual iba directamente a Harry, haciendo que caiga muerta. Vio como Harry apretaba la lechuza contra su pecho, no queriendo separarse de ella, vio como Harry se entera de los Horrocruxes y va en busca de ellos para destruirlos, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja, con la que aún se siente incómodo. Vio como les cuesta encontrar los objetos, como su grupo se separó y se volvieron a reunir después de una pelea. Vio como destruyen los objetos, pero aún faltaban algunos._

_En el sexto año, vio como vuelven a Hogwarts y preparan a todos para la batalla, levantan las barreras, vio como Harry después de varios heridos y muerto se enfrenta a Voldemort, vio como Voldemort ni siquiera se esforzaba, como si no quisiera hacerlo, vio como Harry lo deja de rodillas y escucho que fue lo que salió de su propia boca antes de que el hechizo lo golpee._

_Vio como a Harry lloraba en las noches sin saber porque , vio como le llegaban unas cartas a el y sus amigos, vio cómo iban a Gringotts y se encontraban con otras 4 personas, escucho como leían los testamentos de sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, vio como la traición se reflejaba en sus rostros, vio como los ojos de su Harry, porque si, es suyo, se llenaban de lagrimas y susurraba que era culpa suya al descubrir que mato a su alma gemela, vio como el dolor, tristeza y culpa lo inundaba. Luego vio como todos entraban a una habitación para luego salir irreconocibles, escucho y vio como se presentaban, vio lo hermoso y adorable que era su Harry, vio lo abatidos que se veían cuando se fueron del banco._

_Vio a su pequeño sentado en la barandilla de la torre de astronomía su diario, vio como la culpa lo carcomía, vio como era empujado desde atrás y pudo ver como Dumbledore sonreía, para luego su Harry impactara contra el suelo._

‘Cuando los recuerdos terminaron de llegar, Riddle estaba procesando la información, sin darse cuenta de las lagrimas que derramaba. Cuando Tom se calmo sus pensamientos comenzaron a fluir, ¡¿Quién le hace todo eso a un niño?! Ni siquiera sabe porque se pregunta, ¡por supuesto que sabe quien seria capaz de eso!, ¡Albus Dumbledore! ¡Nadie merecía tal cosa en especial su esmeralda! ‘

‘Alto… ¿puede ser que él también tenga compulsiones y hechizos?, ¡demonios! Tiene que averiguarlo, pero en este momento no puede… tendrá que esperar a estar en Hogwarts y luego a la salida hogsmeade. Que se joda eso por el momento.’

‘¿Dónde está su esmeralda? ¿Se encontrará bien?... momento… si apareció el nombre en su muñeca significa que esta en esta fecha, pero el iba a nacer años más adelante, ósea que viajo en el tiempo, pero ¿Cómo eso era posible? A no ser que caer de la torre de astronomía y chocar contra el piso lo haga posible, además como está aquí si su cuerpo, lo mas seguro, sea papilla… Mejor preocuparse por donde se encuentra su Alma Gemela y enseñarle oclumancia porque con esos escudos hasta un niño puede romperlos.’

Iba a seguir pensando que hacer, pero le llegaron pensamientos recientes que obviamente no eran suyos.

 _‘¡Auch! porque me pulsa la cabeza…? ¿Y dónde mierda estoy?’_ En serio Tom necesitaba trabajar con los escudos de su pareja _. ‘¡1942!... ¡Le importaba una mierda que este en la época de la segunda guerra mundial! ¿desde cuándo importa eso cuando estas en la época de tu alma gemela? ¿Cuándo puedes verlo de nuevo y sabes que ya no habrá un gran vacío y frio en tu corazón y mente?¡ cuando ya no te sentirás incompleto!¡ Cuando lo encuentre lo abrazare y le pediré perdón!_ Tom frunce el ceño ante eso. Su esmeralda no tiene que disculparse, ¡nunca fue su culpa! Las divagaciones del Slytherin son interrumpidas por los pensamientos de su pequeño _‘¡Maldita sea! Mi Tom está en ese horrible orfanato_ , _tengo que sacarlo de ahí, pero ¿Cómo? Además, no puedo aparecerme y decir “hola, soy tu alma gemela y están usando compulsiones en ti”,_ _no, por supuesto que no, lo creerá loco ya demás ¿cómo demonios le iban a explicar cómo lo sabe?_ Tom sonríe suavemente al escuchar los pensamientos de su adorable Harry, al parecer no sabe que él ya sabe todo. _‘Mejor primero voy ya Gringotts mientras veo que voy a hacer…ya quiero ver a Tom.’_ Tom vuelve a sonreír al escuchar el ultimo pensamiento antes de cerrar el vínculo. Puede que tenga paso libre para ver todo los pensamientos y recuerdos de Harry, pero no lo hará ya que prefiere a espera a ver a Harry y hablar con él, y ver que clases de sorpresa traerá una vez que se encuentren.

.

.

.

Harry, ignorante al hecho de lo que acaba de suceder, llega a Gringotts.

**_Continuara_ ** **…**


	4. Capitulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro Harry, precioso, tiene depresión y baja autoestima ya que después de vivir bajo el “amoroso” cuidado de los Dursley, le afecto mucho, pero al ir a Hogwarts y conocer a sus amigos fue mejorando, pero luego volvió a caer al enterarse de lo que le hiso a su alma gemela, se culpó. Harry es un rollo de canela, todavía se siente inútil y se auto-culpa, pero no significa que sea mágicamente débil, además de que cree que Tom lo va a odiar por lo que “hizo” … Puff.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

"Hablar"

'pensamiento'

**_$ Parsel $_ **

_Recuerdos_

_ Cartas / Pergaminos / Periódicos / Diario / Etc. _

**_Capítulo # 3_ **

**_ 29 de julio de 1942-Callejón Diagon-12:45 pm  _ **

**POV HSBP**

Tardo un poco al llegar a Gringotts, pero al fin lo logro, sinceramente el banco no cambio _nada_ .

Entro y miro alrededor, los duendes siguen detrás de una ventanilla y Harry pasa con una inclinación de cabeza para cada duende, quienes lo miran sorprendido. Harry se da palmaditas en la cabeza mentalmente, felicitándose, mientras piensa divertidamente 'los modales hacen al hombre'. Llega al frente donde se encuentra la ventanilla que está en medio del pasillo.

\- “Buenas tardes” - dice y hace una torpe inclinación de 45% al duende. Bueno al menos lo intento ya que nunca en su vida estudio etiqueta. Anota mentalmente que tiene que estudiar todo lo posible antes de volver a Hogwarts.

\- “¿Que quiere?” - pregunta el duende mientras aleja su vista de los papeles que tiene en la mano.

\- “disculpe, pero… eh… em” - Merlín, como le decías a alguien que viajaste en el tiempo estrellándote en el piso luego de caer de una torre. El duende se estaba impacientando, así que Harry le susurro rápidamente- "podríamos comenzar con una prueba de sangre así entenderá todo" - le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pero por él puede solo dijo que espere luego salió para después volver con un cuchillo y un pergamino.

Harry tomo el pergamino, corto su dedo, dejo que goteara unas tres gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino, le entrego el cuchillo al duende luego curo su dedo. Cuando los resultados aparecieron se lo mostro al duende quien lo miro incrédulo y después le pidió que lo siguiera.

Entraron en una habitación donde se encontraron un duende, pero lo que lo diferencio de los demás que Harry había conocido era el símbolo que estaba en su frente, el cual Black-Potter no conocía. El duende con el que entro el moreno le entrego el pergamino al otro que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y luego se fue.

\- “Un placer conocerlo señor Black-Potter-“ le hablo cuando termino de leer el pergamino, Harry igual saludo respetuosamente- “así que viajo en el tiempo” - no era una pregunta, obviamente, solo una declaración, pero igual Harry asintió con la cabeza. - “entonces ¿Qué quiere hacer? O acaso quiere volver a su época… - “

\- “¡NO!” - respondió bruscamente para luego encogerse y mirar a todos lados como si estuviera esperando que alguien saliera a regañarlo. La acción hizo que el duende frunciera el ceño. - “lo siento” - susurro Harry, todavía con la cabeza agachada pero el duende solo le hizo un sonido para que continuara- “quisiera quedarme, mi alma gemela se encuentra aquí y quiero encontrarlo” - tímidamente Harry levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos del duende- “quisiera una identidad para entrar a Hogwarts, documentos para asegurar mi emancipación y la razón por la que no asistí a dicha escuela, y quisiera saber si hay algunas bóvedas de mi familia que estén congeladas y tengan algo de dinero, también si están disponibles algunas propiedades por favor.- “el duende estaba anotando todo lo que decía cuando termino, dijo:

\- “los documentos de emancipación estarán listos en dos horas, su historia podría ser que cayó en depresión por la muerte de sus padres quienes asesinados por Grindelwald y usted logro aparecerse en una de las propiedades de su familia y que sus padres dejaron documentos para emanciparlo y que estudio en casa. Usted puede llenar los huecos, luego acerca de su identidad, si quiere solo cambiemos su apellido y de allí comencemos a revisar sus bóvedas y propiedades. - “Harry le agradeció y le dio una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el duende también le sonriera.

\- “está bien, modifiquemos mi apellido.” - el duende saco un pergamino y una pluma sangre, la cual Harry la miro desconfiado ´pero el duende explico que se usan para firmar documentos importantes. Mientras Harry pensaba en cual apellido usar el duende llamo a otro y le dijo que preparara los documentos de emancipación, que trajera los documentos las propiedades que leyó en la prueba de sangre. Cuando el duende se fue a acatar las órdenes, Harry comenzó a escribir.

_ Harrison Suhail Perevell Morte _

Con aire orgulloso, Harry le entrego el pergamino al duende quien lo miraba divertido.

El mismo duende que acaba de salir volvió con documentos, los dejo en la mesa y se llevó el pergamino que tenía el nombre de Harry. - “bien Lord Perevell, aquí están las propiedades que tiene disponible” - le entrega los documentos que tienen imágenes de las propiedades- “estas son de la propiedad Perevell” - señala dos castillo y seis mansiones- “estas son de Morte” - apunta a un casillo y cuatro mansiones- "esta última es de Gryffindor" - muestra un castillo y dos mansiones- "las propiedades Black y Potter no están disponibles ya que tiene parientes vivos ocupándolo-" Harry asiente- "bien, unos de los catillos Perevell se en la India y el otro encuentra en Roma, las mansiones están por Brasil, Japón, Francia, Egipto, Estados Unidos y Bolivia. "-Explicó el duende y Harry da una señal para que continúe-" el castillo Morte se encuentra en Egipto y las mansiones se encuentran entre, Alemania, Siberia, Suecia y Perú. El castillo Gryffindor se encuentra en Londres, las mansiones están en Italia y Canadá. ”- el duende termina de explicar y entra un duende con documentos en la mano, los entrega y sale de la habitación.

Harry elige uno de los documentos de las propiedades y se las entrega al duende.

_ Propiedad de los Perevell  _

_ Castillo Perevell _

_ Lugar establecido “Roma” _

\- “esa es la que elijo, señor.” - hablo Harry, el duende chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron pergaminos y una pluma.

\- "Firme en los espacios en blanco, son los documentos de sus propiedades, a pesar de que se va a quedar solo en una propiedad mejor pone los demás a su nombre" - Harry lee rápidamente todos los documentos y firma con una pluma de sangre - “hecho, la dirección de cada una de sus propiedades se las daré cuando se esté yendo” - Harry dio un agradecimiento- “sígame” - se encaminaron a través de un pasillo hasta que llegaron a los carritos y subieron. El viaje fue largo, pero luego llegaron a una de las bóvedas la cual estaba protegida con un cerbero, la criatura le gruño, el duende le pidió que se corte un poco la mano cuando lo hizo el cerbero percibió el olor, se calmó y se apartó.

\- “¿qué paso?” - pregunto Harry, desconcertado.

\- “es el guardián de las bóvedas de la familia Perevell, al oler tu sangre te reconoció como parte del linaje Perevell y la próxima ves que volverá a reconocerá por su magia” - explico el duende a lo que Harry se asombró y asintió.

Entraron en la bóveda y los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron cómicamente al ver los galeones de oro rebosar orgullosamente y los libros amontonados que desprendía magia por cada uno de sus lados. Algo atontado Harry pregunto- “¿puedo llevarme todos los libros? Y ¿hay una manera de sacar dinero sin tener que volver?

El duende asintió y explico:

\- “si, puede llevarse su libro, le daremos una bolsa con espacio suficiente para los libros y hechizos extras de peso pluma para que se lo lleve, pero no será gratis” - Harry asintió ”-“ también le daremos dos monederos uno será para que casi pueda sacar dinero directamente de su bóveda y el otro será lo mismo solo que antes de sacar galeones sacara dinero muggle. Este igual no es gratis. ”- Harry asintió y le dijo que cuando salgan de ahí le de lo que pidió y que el dinero no es un problema. - “bien, solo tiene que poner su sangre y cada monedero para que nadie se lo robe.” - luego el duende llamo a dos duendes que se inclinaron ante el duende alado de Harry, para después abrir una bolsa y meter los libros una vez terminaron le colocaron hechizos de peso pluma y se lo entregaron a Harry. Pasaron a la bóveda de Morte y este tenía libros, objetos mágicos como trasladores, protecciones, etc. Y también posiciones. Tomo solo los libros. Cuando entraron a la bóveda Gryffindor había más oro y algunos libros los cuales guardo en su bolsa.

Volvieron a la habitación y el duende le dio los monederos el primer monedero era de color negro y era el de dinero mágico el segundo era de dinero muggle y de color azul, Harry le puso su sangre a cada uno y después le pago al duende.

\- “Disculpe” - comenzó Harry- “gracias por su paciencia, si quiere puede tomar algo de mis bóvedas, señor…” - dijo tímidamente y miro al duende, el cual entendió que quería saber su nombre.

\- “Ragnuk, ese es mi nombre y no te preocupes, no fuiste una molestia, gracias por tu oferta” - el duende hizo todo lo posible para darle una suave sonrisa- “soy el rey de los duendes” - Harry se sobresaltó e iba a hacer una reverencia, pero el duende lo detuvo- “no hagas eso, puede llamarme por mi nombre y desde ahora te considero parte de nuestra familia / nación no todos los días encontramos a alguien tan especial como usted.

Harry sonrió ante eso y dijo- “gracias, usted puede llamarme por mi nombre también, Ragnuk.

Momento después a Harry se le entregaron copias de su documento de emancipación, sin darse cuenta ya tiene pasado dos horas, los documentos originales se quedaban en el banco, también le entregaron copias de sus documentos de sus propiedades, también le entregaron un cambio de ropa de la época, ya que Harry iba a ir a hacer unas compras y solo Necesito un cambio para pasar desapercibido, luego recibió los documentos de su identidad. Los duendes encogieron sus bolsas y se la entregaron, Harry las guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ragnuk saco de su escritorio tres cajitas- "son los anillos de lord de Perevell, Morte y Gryffindor" - explico mostrando tres anillos- "este es de lord Perevell" - mostro un anillo con el aro delgado de color plata,

Harry se puso los anillos en su mano izquierda, el anillo de Perevell en el dedo medio, el de Morte, en el dedo índice y Gryffindor fue en el anular. Volvieron a revisar los documentos, le dieron la dirección de las mansiones a Harry, cuando terminaron, Harry se despidió con un agradecimiento.

**_ 29 de julio de 1942-Callejón Diagon-16: 02 pm  _ **

Harry se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciéndose tarde así que se apresuró a ir comprar todo lo que necesita ya que una vez llegue a su residencia no saldrá de ahí hasta que llegue el momento de volver al colegio. Caminando en dirección a una de las tiendas, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus amigos estaban bien, porque por supuesto que Harry no se olvidó de ellos, claro que no… obvio no. Luego pensó que está bien, los va a extrañar, sí, pero los volverá a ver, aunque sea desde lejos.

Llego a una tienda que decía " **_The Best Clothes For Any Time"_** , cuando entro a la tienda un señor lo saludo alegremente- "¡buenas tardes!"

El ahora Perevell sonríe y también saluda- “buenas tardes, quisiera un guardarropa completo, zapatos cómodos y de vestir, también hágalo con sus mejores telas y cueros, por favor. No se preocupe por el dinero ”- dijo suavemente a lo que la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho más y le pidió que se colocara encima de un pequeño y bajo taburete donde una vez colocado las cintas métricas, agujas y tijeras se movían alrededor de su cuerpo . Cuando terminaron el hombre le pidió que se sentara un momento mientras espera sus cosas. Minutos después el señor apareció y le entrego las bolsas para después encogerlas y guardarlas en su bolsillo, saco su monedero y le pago 30.000 galeones por sus prendas luego se despidió con la mano y fue a la siguiente tienda. La " **_Magic Pet Shop"_** sinceramente extrañaba a su búho, lo único que le quedaba de él era una pluma albina, pero sintió un tirón de magia cuando se acercó y por eso decidió entrar. Saludo al dueño quien le dio un monologo completo de los animales, pero Harry solo siguió a la parte más profunda de la tienda hasta que encontró una jaula con una manta encima tapando a la criatura que estaba adentro, retiro la manta suavemente y ahí adentro vio la criatura más adorable que visto haya. Parecería un leopardo cachorro normal si no fuera por su pelaje oscuro, sus patrones azules eléctricos en su piel y el mismo color que sus grandes ojos. Acerco su mano a la jaula para abrirla.

\- “¡Es peligroso! No lo toques ”- ignoro las advertencias del dueño de la tienda, abrió la jaula y primero acerco su mano a la nariz del cachorro para que pueda olerlo luego el cachorro fue el primero en frotar su cabeza en la mano ofrecida. Harry encantado acerco su otra mano y lo levanto acercándolo a su pecho y lo acaricio suavemente haciendo ronronear al cachorro. Se dio la vuelta y se acerco al dueño quien lo miraba asombrado.

\- “¿Cuánto cuesta?” - el cachorro apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras que sus patitas se acomodaban en su pecho.

\- “… 90.000.000 galeones, es la última de su especie, su madre murió hace dos semanas, si nadie se la llevaba iba a morir antes de terminar el mes ya que necesita un vínculo mágico, pero rechazo a las pocas personas que la querían. ”- el hombre vio al cachorro acurrucado en el pecho de Harry y luego levanto la vista para mirar directamente al adolescente-“ ¡así que te la doy gratis! No te preocupes por el dinero solo llévatelo y cuídalo, dudo que acepte a otra persona. Es hembra por si acaso. Los machos no se dejan tocar por nadie aparte de su maestro pues nunca escuche que se dejen acariciar por otras personas y si ellos son solo así, la hembra por muy pequeña que sea es capaz de lastimar a muerte por solo querer rozarla con los dedos ” - anuncio felizmente. Harry estaba sorprendido y dudando de obtenerla gratis pero el dueño lo convenció de no pagar,

Harry pensaba como llamar a su nueva amiga, 'pero tenia que ser especial, simplemente no podía darle un nombre al azar como galleta, lola o algo peor, ugh ...'

Harry miro a la cachorra que estaba mirando todo con curiosidad- “ya se cómo llamarte, pero me preguntaba si te iba a gustar…” -espero un momento para que la pequeña leoparda le prestara atención- “es Pyxis, es la constelación de la brújula ”-luego miro hacia otro lado avergonzando cuando agrego-“ tu serias mi guía cuando pierda mi camino. ”- la cachorra hizo un suave gruñido dando a entender que le gustaba cosa que hizo feliz a Harry.

Harry ignorante a las miradas que había atraído de los magos y brujas del callejón diagon, pues no todos los días ves a un joven hermoso ya la ultima criatura de su especie en sus brazos caminar por la zona hasta que entro en una de las tiendas. Perevell miro adentro de la tienda de baúles y se acerco al mostrador con Pyxis dormida en sus brazos.

El dueño que estaba sorprendido por la leoparda le mostro tres de sus mejores baúles, pero solo uno le gusto al ex-Potter. Era de uno de color obsidiana con color oro en el cierre de mariposa seguida con la línea del borde, resumiendo era un baúl muy hermoso aparte de que tenia 6 habitaciones, la primera era para una biblioteca, la segunda era un cuarto para preparar pociones, la tercera era un cuarto de duelo, la cuarta, quinta y sexta eran cuartos en blanco ósea que podía moldearlo a su gusto costaba unos 15.000.000 galeones, antes de irse le pidió al dueño que grabara las iniciales _HSPM_ luego que iba a poner contraseña para que solo él pueda abrirlo, susurró en parsel teniendo cuidado de que el hombre no lo escuchara sisear, le costó un poco más de dinero después pago y salió a paso relajado de la tienda caminado hacia la tienda donde venden elfo domésticos que han sido abandonados cuando ya no eran necesarios en tal familia, se estaba acercando a dicha tienda cuando un chico que parecía de su edad se acercó a paso arrogante y comenzó a gritarle- “¡¿porque tan poderosa criatura esta en brazos de una persona que debería estar lamiendo las zuelas de mis zapatos ?! ¡Ven criatura, deja a ese pordiosero! - “bueno si parecía un pordiosero ya que cuando compro ropa no se cambio solo la guardo pues tenia prisa. El estup- mejor dicho, el chico con falta de inteligencia, intento arrebatar a la leoparda de los brazos de Harry pero apenas rozo la piel de la criatura, esta que estaba durmiendo abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia extraña acercarse a ella y su maestro su patita derecha se extendió y sus garrar salieron arañando y clavándose un poco en la mano desconocida haciendo que la sangre comenzó a brotar, el chico retrocedió asustado, Pyxis comenzó a gruñir, su mirada se volvió aguda, el chico cayo al suelo cuando vio a la cachorra saltar de los brazos de Harry y comenzar a acercársele a paso lento pero amenazante con la piel erizada y sus patrones azul eléctrico encendiéndose más si es posible. Harry reacciono antes de que su cachorra saltara sobre el adolescente, llamo tranquilamente su nombre y se acerco para alzarla, esta lo dejo ser, pero todavía no bajaba la guardia,

\- “¿qué crees que hacías cuando intentaste tocarla?” - Harry hablo en un tono bajo y suave pero aún se podía notar el veneno impregnado en su voz. - “¿quién te crees que eres para tener que pensar que tienes el derecho de tenerla? ¿Mmm? Escucha bien imbécil, deberías aprender a leer un libro para que la próxima vez no cometas la estupidez de siquiera intentar tocar un leopardo mágico como si se tratara de gatito. ”- mirándolo despectivamente, e ignorando la atención de las personas que se reunieron alrededor de la escena se acerco a la tienda de elfos domésticos. Cuando la seguridad de la tienda estuvo en el arder de vergüenza por las personas que lo miraron y la forma que le hablo al chico, 'se lo merecía' pensó el moreno con el ceño fruncido. Compro seis elfos domésticos, pues como iba a vivir en un castillo que no había sido usado en un buen tiempo necesita una limpieza profunda y terminarían más rápido con varias manos, aparte de que le agradaron esos seis elfos, bueno eran tres elfos y tres elfinas, aunque al principio lloraron por tanta amabilidad, Harry logro explicarles unas cuantas cosas hasta que se calmaron. Los nombres de las elfinas eran Any la cual tenía ojos verdes pálidos, Lilley ella tenia los ojos color amarillo limón y la última que era Mimi tenia ojos grises. Los nombres de los elfos eran, Zoody, la tenía los ojos cafés claros, Coby tenia ojos color miel y Oby tenia ojos celestes. Harry pago por todos ellos. Les pidió a los elfos que se aparecieran en el castillo Perevell, diciéndole donde estaba Harry se agarro al hombro de Oby y se fueron.

.

.

.

**_ 29 de julio de 1942-Roma-Castillo Perevell / Vestíbulo-18: 54 pm _ **

El ex-Gryffindor estaba babeando de asombro por el vestíbulo, sinceramente no sabia como describirlo, simplemente _hermoso_ . Vio a los elfos igual de asombrados, pero estaban tan cansado y estresado que les dijo que buscaría una habitación y dormiría, le pidió que hagan lo mismo ya que el próximo día iban a poner todo en orden. Con una reverencia los elfos se despidieron y todos fueron a descansar. Encontró una habitación con las cortinas cerradas, se acerco a la cama y bajo a Pyxis quien se acurruco junto a las almohadas. Harry sin ceremonias se tiro en la cama y apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se durmió.

**_ 30 de julio de 1942-Roma-Castillo Perevell / Habitación al azar-7: 03 am _ **

**POV HSPM**

Harry despertó sudando y asustado con lagrimas en los ojos, desde que se enteró que había matado a su alma gemela en su tiempo había estado teniendo pesadillas de su pareja culpándolo y echándole en cara cosas hirientes, tampoco ayudaba que la pesadilla se viera tan real y ayer había estado tan ocupado se había olvidado de ellas y Harry no pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando el pensamiento de que todo acerca de poder volver a ver a su Tom había sido un sueño. Harry aun con rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas soltó una risa entrecortada y un poco histérica. Pyxis preocupada por su maestro le lamio la mejilla y se estrujo contra ella.

Cuando se tranquilizo llamo a Lilley y le dijo que por favor le prepare un desayuno para él y su amiga sonriendo feliz la elfina asintió, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Harry entro al baño de la habitación que eligió al azar, dando se cuenta que todo estaba limpio y con eso se refiere que cada esquina del castillo no está en descomposición y no hay nada d polvo, al parecer el castillo tiene un hechizo de conservación cosa que hizo sacar a Harry un suspiro de alivio al no tener que limpiar el inmenso castillo.

Harry después de cepillarse los dientes baño a su leoparda y luego se bañó a él, envolvió una toalla en su cintura y con otra envolvió a Pyxis, salió del baño y vio su desayuno y la comida de la cachorra en una charola antes de comer, se puso unas de las prendas que compro, era una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro, ambos de seda, mientras sus pies estaban libres de zapatos y solo estaba usando medias blancas, satisfecho con su elección, comenzó a comer junto a su pequeña amiga.

Con el estómago lleno salió de la habitación seguido de Pyxis y se dispuso a explorar el castillo. Unas horas más tarde descubrió que el castillo tenia por lo menos 7 salas de estar, 40 dormitorios, 20 cuartos de baño, 15 cuartos de cocina, 15 comedores, 15 cuartos de estudio, 45 suites, 4 enormes bibliotecas, 8 cuartos de duelo, 9 cuartos para preparar pociones y todo estaba distribuido por 5 terrazas, 5 mazmorras que podrían albergar por lo menos a casi 200 personas. Todo eso estaba distribuido por los 5 niveles del castillo.

.

.

.

Luego del medio día después de almorzar junto a Pyxis fueron el exterior del castillo, este ultimo tenia un espacio abierto al frente del castillo la parte trasera estaba el jardín junto con 2 invernaderos y un poco más al fondo había un camino que guiaba al espeso bosque en el que Harry se aventuró y encontró unas pequeñas cascadas que caían al hermoso lago de agua clara y sin perder la oportunidad se quito la ropa y entro de un salto junto a Pyxis al agua, disfrutaron un rato antes de ver que el sol se estaba ocultando.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la mansión donde los elfos los recibieron cálidamente y les entregaron su cena. Después Harry se encontró con la cachorra en sus brazos en el nivel más alto del castillo entrando a la que ahora sería su habitación o más bien su suite. Harry, al entrar visualizo primero la sala de estar, la cual era un poco grande, se encuentran un sofás en forma de "C" era gris oscuros con almohadillas negras y blancas en medio había una mesita blanca, al lado estaba un sofá individual blanco con una almohadilla color plateada en medio de estos sofás estaba un árbol sin hojas rodeados de luces, el piso era de madera lisa y tenia dos alfombras, una con forma cuadrada color negro con rayas blancas la otra era redonda con puntos negros y blancos, la lampara que estaba en el techo tenia forma de estrella y las paredes eran color negro. A le gusto,

Era enorme, en la cama parecía que podían caber cuatro personas, en la parte del somier se vieron un soba color gris con almohadillas color blanco, negro y gris, a los lados de la cama, y un poco mas a un lado había una puerta francesa con cortinas blancas que llegaban hasta el suelo, una lampara araña colgaba del techo, también se encuentran una puerta sin puerta que conduce al armario, este se queda vacío, era una habitación grande.

Harry salió del dormitorio y se encontró con Pyxis dormida en el sofá color gris. Entro en otra habitación, que resultó ser la biblioteca la cual no era grande, pero servía para poner los libros personales de Harry, al frente de la estantería estaban dos sofás color azul marino que apuntaban a la ventana gigante, esta tenia la vista en dirección del jardín.

El baño era aún más grande, la tina parecía una mini piscina, un tocador en la esquina, la ducha tenia puertas de cristal, y había cajones equipados con lo necesario, incluso un botiquín mágico.

Antes de ir a descansar en su cómoda cama se baño a si mismo ya la leoparda, después de secar a la cachorra, se puso el pijama y se acomodaron en la enorme cama.

.

.

.

**_ 31 de agosto de 1942-Roma -Castillo Perevell / Habitación de Harry-22: 59 pm _ **

Decir que Harry no amaba su nuevo hogar, era mentira. El catillo era gigante, pero a Harry le encantaba por eso mismo, además de que para él tenía un ambiente hogareño por eso el mes que se quedó ahí junto a sus elfos domésticos y su amiga los disfruto mucho. Cocinaron en una de las hermosas cocinas del castillo con los elfos domésticos mientras que Pyxis salía a cazar al bosque. Ella no se preocupaba en dejar solo a su maestro ya que en las segundas semanas activaron las barreras contra magos / brujas y animagos que quisieran irrumpir en su hogar. Harry aprovecho a estudiar los libros que saco de sus bóvedas, las etiquetas de sangre pura, pociones, transformaciones, historia de la magia, historia de Hogwarts, herbología, aritmatica, astronomía, artes oscuras, DCAO, encantamientos, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y alquimia . Bueno, a decir verdad, estudio un poco de todo y lo sorprendente es que si se le grabo. Luego cuando estaba revisando las pociones que saco de las bóvedas, después de que los elfos acomodaran su ropa en su armario y los libros en la estantería, encontró un libro que decía para que era cada una de las pociones, hubo una que le encanto y era la que le curaba la vista, después de tomar mucho valor la tomo, sus ojos le inició a arder, pero tan pronto como comenzó se fue, y así Harry pudo ver sin usar los lentes. Lo otro que paso en su fantástico mes fue que hizo un ritual para convertir a Pyxis oficialmente en su familiar, la leoparda estuvo engreída en los primeros días. Cuando llego su carta a Hogwarts con los útiles que necesitaban le pidió a Mimi que fuera a comprarlos. Lo otro que Harry había estudiado era oclumancia, pudo crear una firme barrera, pero entro en pánico al recordar que al no tener barrera al principio sus recuerdos y sentimientos pasaron por el vínculo de Tom y el, se había olvidado por completo del vínculo que compartían al estar emocionado por verlo, que ahora al recordarlo tiene miedo que Tom lo odie por lo que le hizo. Pyxis al sentir la tristeza de su maestro se acurruco con el dándole animo atreves del vínculo de familiar / maestro que tenían, Harry calmado, pero aun con miedo de ser rechazado por su pareja, se dijo que mantendría le explicaría lo mas calmado posible y con eso se durmió.

.

.

.

**_ 1 de septiembre de 1942-King's Cross- Plataforma 9 ¾ - 10:00 am _ **

Perevell se encontraban parado frente al gran tren escarlata con su baúl flotando detrás de él, y con su pequeña en brazos, vestido con una elegante camisa blanca, en la parte del cuello externo tenía el escudo Perevell ya su lado el escudo Morte que extrañamente combinaba bien, mientras que en la parte interior del cuello tenia las iniciales de su nombre, también llevaba un pantalón formal color negro con unos zapatos de vestir igual negros hecho con piel de basilisco.

Harry al poner un pie en el tren sentó que su vinculo de alma gemela se volvía mas fuerte, a pesar de que Harry dijo que lo iba a tomar con calma, corrió por los pasillos del tren con su baúl siguiéndolo desde atrás, mientras los estudiantes se apartaban rápidamente de su camino, en su prisa no se dio cuenta de que soltó a su cachorra, lo que la molesto, pero igual comenzó a seguirlo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Harry llego frente a un compartimiento y sin esperar invitación abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que las miradas de las personas que estaban adentro se posaran en él. Harrison ignorando a las otras personas, su mirada se poso en la persona que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, cabello azabache ondulado, pómulos altos, piel clara, nariz recta, ojos negros profundos, rostro aristocrático _. 'Es su Tom'_ pensó que Harry antes de saltar al regazo del Slytherin, y pasar sus brazos por sus hombros enterrando su cara en el cuello de Riddle y mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

**_Continuara…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las imágenes del castillo, el dormitorio, cocina, biblioteca, baño, el lago y el armario no la pude subir pero también se puede encontrar en Wattpad por si quieres verlo te dejo el link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/244536416-%C3%A2mes-soeurs-tomarry


	5. Capitulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom es un amor con Harry, también sabe que su esmeralda es la persona mas preciosa que tendrá.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

“Hablar”

‘pensamiento’

**_$Parsel$_ **

_Recuerdos_

_-_ Vinculo-

_ Cartas/ Pergaminos/Periódicos/Diario/Etc. _

**_Capítulo #4_ **

**_ 1 de septiembre de 1942-Inglaterra/Londres muggle- Orfanato Wool/Habitación de Tom-8:45 am _ **

**POV TMR**

Había pasado el mes esperando con impaciencia volver a Hogwarts para poder conocer a su pareja, en ese tiempo pudo pensar en cómo reorganizar sus planes, después de todo, sospechaba que todas sus acciones estaban impulsadas por las compulsiones de Dumblefuck, el solo pensamiento de que sus acciones habían sido controladas por alguien, en especial por _ese_ bastardo, hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia.

Apartando esos desagradables pensamientos, volvió a concentrarse en su esmeralda, la persona más pura y hermosa que ha existido, y no, no está exagerando.

Ha estado tentado a abrir el vínculo y ver que ha estado a siendo su moreno y el sentimiento aumento cuando horas antes de ver aparecer el nombre de su pareja en su muñeca, cambio al nombre **_Harrison Suhail Perevell Morte_** , pero se ha reprimido después de todo, Tom quiere que el azabache se lo diga. Ha visto todo si, pero sería mejor que los _dos_ lo hablaran, juntos, solo Merlín sabe cuánto Harry necesita escuchar de parte de Tom que, _NO_ , no fue culpa suya lo que sucedió. Tom _sabe_ que los amigos de Harry se lo dijieron, _sabe_ que intentaron consolarlo, _sabe_ que Harry sonrió y les dijo ‘lo se’ cuando en realidad no, _sabe_ que Harry lloro todas las noches antes de dormir, _sabe_ que cuando concilio el sueño despertó por pesadillas, _sabe_ que luego se hace bolita en su cama y comienza a suplicar perdón, _sabe_ que a Harry le dolía el vacío del vínculo, _sabe_ que Harry no se perdona.

Mientras piensa comienza a ordenar su baúl, estaba tan _emocionado_ , dulce Merlín, Tom Riddle no se emociona por cualquier cosa/persona, pero _su Harry_ no es _cualquiera,_ y sospecha que será demasiado… _cursi_ , si eso porque no puede haber palabra que lo describa mejor, de todos modos, si alguien señala ese punto le cruciara el culo, Tom no tiene expectativas en que alguien no lo señale porque sabe que aún hay imbéciles que creen que ganaran algo haciéndolo.

Terminando de empacar, sale con su baúl en mano de su habitación.

Sus pensamientos llegan a lo lúgubre que es el orfanato, paredes podridas, rasgadas y huecas, puertas chillantes y oxidadas, cocinas y baños sucios, Tom preferiría bañarse en el rio que en esa asquerosa ducha. Aparte del horrible orfanato que obviamente necesitaba mantenimiento, estaban los mocosos, si esos mocosos que crecieron con Tom, los que lo golpeaban de niño y le decían palabras que ningún niño debería haber escuchado, en esos tiempos había esperado a que viniera alguien a salvarlo de su miseria y sufrimiento, los que vinieron y lo adoptaron, solo para que después lo devolvieran porque el niño era _espeluznante_ o _raro_ , pero ¿Qué esperabas de un niño al que lastimaron?

Una de las cosas que marcaron horriblemente a Tom fue lo que le dijo Andrew White, apenas tenía 5 años y Tom sabía lo que significaban las palabras que escucho del chico de 14;

_Tom apretaba contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de su amiga serpiente, sus ojitos negros estaban vidriosos mientras que por sus mejillas bajaban pequeñas lágrimas, sus manos le temblaban. Había recibido un regalo ¡regalo! ¡Nunca había recibido uno, pero ahora tenía uno! Estaba demasiado feliz coma para notar que alguien había entrado en su habitación. Se sentó en el piso y puso la caja envuelta en su regazo, deshizo la cinta y destapo la caja, sus ojitos se agrandaron en shock, sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Metió, sus manitos temblorosas dentro de la caja y saco el cuerpo de la pequeña serpiente, cuando la levanto la cabeza se despegó del cuerpo y rodo por el piso hasta debajo de la cama, no aparto la vista del cuerpo decapitado, sus ojos se empañaron y luego comenzó a llorar. Pasos resonaron en el frio dormitorio que en ese momento para Tom parecía enorme._

_\- “Eres un fenómeno. Te vi. Hablaste con esa serpiente, y ahora le cortaste la cabeza. La Mataste”- Tom levanto la vista hacia el chico y lo reconoció. Quería negar que no era cierto, gritar que él no la mato, pero no podía. No se podía mover. Andrew sonrió- “Eres un monstruo. Seguro tus padres lo sabían, por eso tu madre murió, porque no quería tener a un monstruo de hijo y tu padre te abandono, porque no quería un hijo con un corazón tan negro y podrido como el tuyo”-hablo con tanto asco que Tom se sintió sucio- “nadie quiere a los monstruos y donde sea que vayas no será la excepción”- luego salió de la habitación. Tom no se había movido, todavía él estaba en shock aparte de que lo que le dijo Andrew se lo tomo en serio. No se dio cuenta cuanta de que esta vez estaba derramando lagrimas a mares. Escucho otra vez los pasos en la habitación- “¡ahí esta! ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero parecía que se estaba divirtiendo!”- escucho la voz de Andrew de nuevo y las exclamaciones de horror de las trabajadoras._

_\- “¡Que horrible!”_

_\- “¡Jesús Bendito!”_

_Lo agarraron por el cuello de su desgastada polera y lo arrastraron por el piso para luego tirarlo en el sótano. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ni ver su nariz, Tom se encogió en lo que sospechaba era una esquina, le perturba el sonido de la brisa del viento, quien sabe de dónde vino._

_Paso una semana hasta que lo sacaron. Si, los contó._

Parpadeo para alejar los recuerdos, ignoro las miradas de celos, envidia y odio de los huérfanos y salió del orfanato. 

**_ 1 de septiembre de 1942-King’s Cross- Plataforma 9 ¾ - 9:12 am _ **

Llego temprano a la estación, y esta última todavía estaba medio vacía.

Subió al tren y se dirigió al uno de los últimos compartimientos. Acomodo su baúl, con un movimiento de su mano un libro apareció en su regazo. Tom había descubierto que podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, aunque obviamente sin la varita pues esta era la que contenía el rastreador del ministerio. Cuando Tom se enteró de eso había querido lanzarse un cruicio por no haber investigado y solo aceptar la palabra de Dumbledore.

Ahora sospecha que uso magia en sus palabras.

Dispuesto a matar el tiempo e intentar distraerse de la emoción de tener a su pareja en sus brazos, se dispuso a leer un libro de pociones que en realidad tenía un glamour y el verdadero contenido era un libro de artes oscuras.

Riddle se palmea la espalda mentalmente.

.

.

.

Levanto la cabeza cuando escucho que golpearon su compartimento. Viendo quienes eran volvió a su lectura.

\- “Adelante”-hablo con voz fría y neutra.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Abraxas Malfoy, Alfred Avery, Elías Rosier y Orión Black. Hicieron una sutil reverencia y luego se acomodaron en los asientos. Abraxas se sentó a su lado, Alfred, Elías y Orión se sentaron al frente de ellos.

Tom en ningún momento levanto la vista de su libro, pero sabía de la mirada de los Slytherin estaba fija en él. Este grupo se los podría considerar amigos de Tom, a pesar de las cosas que diga El-Que Salió-Vestido-Sin-Moda.

\- “Mi señor”- Malfoy fuel el primero en hablar, Tom pudo distinguir algo de inquietud y confusión en su voz. Movió un poco la cabeza en un asentimiento diciéndole que le escuchaba. - “el nombre de mi alma gemela apareció hace dos semanas atrás.”- Tom levanto la cabeza del libro, tan abruptamente que su cuello trono, su mirada se fijó en Abraxas quien estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo igual que los otros tres.

\- “continúa”-fue apenas un susurro, pero todos pudieron oírlo gracias al silencio de la habitación. Estaban un poco sorprendidos por la curiosidad que mostraba la voz de su líder, pero a pesar de eso su máscara seguía puesta, fría e indiferente.

Abraxas carraspeo educadamente antes de hablar- “fue cuando me encontraba en la mansión Malfoy, sentí como mi muñeca comenzaba a picar y estaba formando un nombre.”- levanto su muñeca hacia Tom y los otros tres se acercaron para ver también. Bueno pueden ser serpientes, pero les gano la curiosidad y además solo estaban ellos, no necesitaban formalidades por ahora, gracias. Abraxas pudo distinguir la sorpresa y confusión de sus compañeros, pero de parte de Tom era una genuina confunción.

**_Ronald Crux Black Gaunt_ **

\- “¿Que…?”-

\- “¿Como?”-

\- “¿Quién…?

Todos comenzaron a balbucear-bueno menos Tom, el nunca balbucea solo se queda en silencio- y abraxas se quería reír histéricamente de como dejo a todos las sangres puras en un mar balbuceante, pero su mirada cayo en Tom.

Por supuesto que Tom se acuerda de quien es ese nombre, es el nombre del amigo de su Harry, el chico era un Gaunt, lo que significa que debe ser el hijo de su prima no nacida Lily Gaunt quien es hija bastarda de su tío Morfin Gaunt y eso hace a Crux Gaunt su sobrino-viajero-del-tiempo, oh por supuesto que sabe que viajo en el tiempo pera la pregunta era ¿cómo? De repente Riddle se sintió muy, _muy_ cansado, solo quería dormir y soñar en como Dumbledore se atraganta con sus estúpidos caramelos de limón, le encantó la idea, pero pensándolo mejor prefirió soñar con su esmeralda.

Abraxas se preguntaba en estado de shock porque de repente los ojos de Tom brillaron con una alegría que nunca había visto, pero tan pronto como vino se fue. Al parecer sus otros compañeros no lo notaron.

Malfoy iba a hacer una pregunta cuando escuchan pasos frenéticos acercándose a su compartimiento, todos guardan silencio, mentalmente los amigos de Tom se preguntan quién era tan suicida como para correr en los pasillos del tren cerca del compartimiento de Tom Riddle, y ¿Cómo sabe que es su compartimiento? Pues lo dejo claro cuando estaba en 2do año.

La puerta se abre, y todos dirigen la mirada a la persona que está en la puerta, apenas pueden decir que el chico esta agitado de tanto correr, antes de que este se lanzara sobre Tom Riddle. _Tom Riddle._ ¿En serio el pobre chico no sabe sobre quien se lanzó o qué? Abraxas y sus compañeros miraron con horror al chico que se sentó en el regazo de Tom y paso sus brazos por el cuello para enterrar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Riddle, esperaban que el chico fuera empujado con magia o algo, pero Tom hizo algo que sus compañeros no creyeron posible.

Bueno Tom estaba sorprendido, ósea no esperaba que su pareja apareciera en su compartimiento y se le lanzara directamente, pero no se quejaba.

\- “L-lo siento…”- escucho que su Harry susurro y comenzó a sollozar disculpas- “fue mi culpa…perdón, Tom”- el corazón de Tom se contrajo dolorosamente al solo escuchar a Harry llorar. Rodeo la cintura del más pequeño con sus brazos y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, enterró su rostro en el cabello del azabache. Harry se tensó cuando sintió que lo abrazo, pero luego se relajó.

\- “shh, silencio Harry”- lo callo suavemente. Una de sus manos subió a la cabeza de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño. - “no fue tu culpa ¿sí? No te culpo”- lo tranquilizo y sintió como Harry comenzó a hipar suavemente y calmarse, pero seguía abrazándolo fuertemente.

Tom vio como sus amigos lo miraban con sorpresa, pero se quedaron en silencio analizando la escena. Entendiendo que no deben interrumpir por ahora. Tom los ignoro por el momento.

Cuando Harry se calmó, Tom lo aparto suavemente para ver su rostro, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban vidriosos por el llanto. Le acaricio el cabello, y le dio un beso suave en la frente, haciendo que Harry cerrara los ojos y dejara escapar un suspiro tembloroso de satisfacción.

Acomodo a Harry en su regazo, sus brazos pasaron por su cintura asegurándolo en su lugar, la cabeza de su precioso Harry descansaba en su hombro. Tom se sintió abrumado cuando noto que Harry lo miraba con todo el amor, si no más, del mundo, no pudo evitar sonreírle con el mismo sentimiento.

De alguna manera no les parecía extraño, lo cómodo que se sentían el uno con el otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, claro Tom vio los recuerdos de Harry, involuntariamente, pero Harry no vio los suyos y, aun así, su comportamiento parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Tom y Harry estaban en su propio mundo así que no notaron las miradas de los otros estudiantes.

Abraxas se preguntaba quién era ese chico como para hacer que Tom actuara… _así._ Y luego quería que una manada de hipogrifos lo pisara por su estupidez, obvio que debía ser el alma gemela de Tom, intento buscar con su mirada el parte donde debía estar el nombre en la muñeca, pero no podía ver nada desde su posición. Rosier y Avery se le quedaron viendo como si de esa manera consiguieran respuestas y Black al parecer llego a la misma conclusión de Malfoy.

Tom se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando, bueno en realidad ya lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Levanto elegantemente su ceja hacia el grupo.

\- “Él es…?”- pregunto Avery.

\- “si”-asintió solemnemente- “es mi alma gemela.”

A pesar de que lo sabían era muy diferente escucharlo confirmarlo.

\- “Felicidades Tom”- Abraxas felicito sinceramente- “¿cuál es su nombre?

Estaban esperando la respuesta, pero nunca llego a lo que Tom volvió su vista a su pareja. Y vio que estaba apretando fuertemente su túnica.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – hablo suavemente atreves de su vínculo.

\- se burlarán de mi- la voz a penas llego a la mente de Tom, pero logro escucharlo.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? No lo harán, no hay razón y no lo permitiré. - le aseguro-

-si lo harán, ¿viste como entre? Salte sobre ti. Seguro que creen que no soy digno de ti. Tal vez ya piensan que soy raro y cobarde porque no le conteste. - en este punto Harry estaba al borde del colapso y Tom pudo sentir la tristeza y el miedo de su amado.

Vio como sus amigos se preocuparon porque vieron que los ojos de Harry comenzaron a humedecerse. Tom solo lo apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y le hablo suave pero firme.

-Harry _no_ eres raro, _no_ eres cobarde. Y si ellos creen que no eres digno de mí, están equivocados, _no te conocen_ , además a ellos no les incumbe quien es mi pareja y si _yo_ hubiera pensado lo mismo que ellos te hubieran rechazado desde que el nombre apareció en mi muñeca ¿entendiste? – los ojos de Tom no abandonaron los de Harry.

Perevell asintió y sintió que la tensión que no sabía que contenía se evaporo.

Harry no se apartó de Tom, pero aun así se presentó.

\- “hola”-comenzó tímidamente- “soy Harrison Suhail Perevell Morte”- eso era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Los demás se presentaron.

**POV HSPM**

Harrison se preguntaba donde demonios se fue su valentía y determinación de hace dos meses atrás. Luego se acordó que estaba aislado como un ermitaño, solo con sus elfos y su leoparda.

…

….

¡su leoparda! ¡Se había olvidado de ella!

Levanto la cabeza abruptamente del hombro de su Tom, haciendo que este detuviera las caricias en su cabeza y lo mirara preocupado. Lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

\- “Pyxis, ven aquí”- Morte llamo a su pequeña que se encontraba parada en la puerta con su baúl flotando detrás de ella. Señalo su regazo y ella lo miro y luego miro a Tom con desconfianza, pero igual se subió. Harry sonrió y comenzó a acariciarla.

\- “Pequeño…- “comenzó Tom haciendo que Harry infle sus cachetes, frunza el ceño y murmure” no soy pequeño”, Tom solo le sonrió y beso su mejilla. - “¿es tu familiar? ¿Cómo se llama?”

\- “si, se llama Pyxis, es una leoparda”- Harry le informo a pesar de que sabía que Tom sabía que era su amiga. Los amigos de Tom lo miraron sorprendidos.

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Harry se animó a levantar la vista hacia las otras personas. Cuando su mirada cayo en Abraxas no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

Miro a Tom en busca de respuestas, este miro en la dirección de Harry apunto y soltó un “ah”.

\- “si Harry, es el.”- los ojos se abrieron ligeramente y su mirada se volvió triste. - “esmeralda, tengo algo que decirte.”-Harry volvió su mirada a Tom- “uno de tus amigos, creo que está aquí.”-Harry sabia de Tom se refería a la línea de tiempo, pero no entendía cómo, quien y cuando. Así que pregunto.

\- “¿cómo es posible? ¿Quién es? ¿desde cuándo esta qui?”

\- “respira, cariño”- Harry se sonrojo y se calmó solo un poco, esperando ansiosamente que Tom responda. - “no sé cómo es posible, creo que llego hace dos semanas atrás, no sé si llego solo, y es Ronald.”- los ojos de Harry se abrieron mostrando emoción y luego su cuello trono cuando se volcó a ver a Abraxas o más específicamente su muñeca.

\- “muéstrale”- le ordeno Tom a Abraxas quien obedeció.

\- “Oh merlín, ¡Tom! Es… ¡es!”- Harry literalmente estaba dando brinquitos emocionados en el regazo de Tom.

\- “si, pequeño.”

\- “espera, ¿Dónde está? ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si esta solo? Y si…”- Harry paso de la felicidad a la angustia.

\- “estará bien, tal vez no está solo, y si lo está, sabrá como arreglárselas además recuerda que puede hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste cuando llegaste.”- bueno Harry no se preguntaba como Tom sabia como era su amigo ya que el mayor vio sus recuerdos. Lo tranquilizo un poco.

Harry al notar la mirada interrogativa de las otras serpientes, volvió a Tom.

-les puedo decir…em... ya sabes-

-depende de ti, mi amor. – Tom sabía que estaba siendo cursi, y sabia que iba a serlo, por eso no se ha detenido.

Harry guardo silencio por unos segundos. – “ah bueno, los que le voy a decir no pueden contárselo a nadie sin nuestro permiso.”-señalo a Tom y a si mismo.

\- “Esta bien.”- corearon los Slytherin.

\- “Entonces no les molestara hacer un juramento mágico ¿no?”- lo dijo tan seriamente que todos asintieron con fuerza mientras Tom ocultaba su risa en el cabello del menor. Harry al parecer perdió su timidez y ni se dio cuenta.

Todos hicieron un juramento de no decir nada sin el permiso exclusivo de Tom y Harry. Harry hiso un juramento de todo lo que contará será verdad y nada más que verdad.

\- “bien no sé cómo decirlo delicadamente así que no lo hare. Vengo del futuro”- lo miraron incrédulos, pero no podía mentir. - “nací en 1980, había un señor oscuro en esa época y…”- Harry continúo contando todo saltándose detalle que consideraba vergonzoso, pero para su desgracia Tom los conocía. Mientras más hablaba más incrédulos se veían, Harry quería estallar de risa al ver a Malfoy con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta.

Cuando termino Abraxas, Avery, Rosier y Black sopesaron la información. En el camino a la escuela Harry se durmió sentado en el regazo de su pareja y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mismo. Tom apoyo su cabeza en la ventana, sus brazos abrazaron a la persona en su regazo y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran no sin antes lanzar hechizos al compartimiento para que nadie los molestara.

.

.

.

Horas después se escucho el silbido del tren anunciando que ya llegaron a Hogwarts.

**_Continuará…_ **


	6. Capitulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, tarde harto ¿cierto? ¿Casi dos meses?

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU, OCC, SLASH (YAOI), YURI, ¡LEAN LAS ETIQUETAS!

 **COMPLETADO:** NO

“Hablar”

‘pensamiento’

**_$Parsel$_ **

_Recuerdos_

_-_ Vinculo-

_ Cartas/ Pergaminos/Periódicos/Diario/Etc. _

**_Capítulo #5_ **

**_ 1 de septiembre de 1942- Hogsmeade/Estacion-17:18 pm _ **

Esperaron hasta que la mayoría de los estudiantes bajen del tren. Harry alzo y acomodo a Pyxis en su brazo izquierdo mientras Tom agarraba su mano derecha y entrelazaba sus dedos. Cuando el tren se quedó un poco vacío el grupo de Slytherin con el ex-Gryffindor bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a los carruajes, Perevell como nuevo alumno tendría que haber ido con los de primer año y cruzar el lago, pero hay prioridades y esa es Tom y este último no es como si quisiera dejarlo ir tampoco.

El carruaje comenzó a ser tirados por los thestrales. El viaje camino al castillo tránsito en silencio. A excepción de la conversación que tenían Tom y Harry a través del vínculo.

-No has podido dormir ¿cierto? - Tom, a diferencia del desinterés que mostraba su rostro para los demás ocupantes del carruaje, Harry pudo sentir la preocupación que cruzo el vínculo.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Llevo un glamour- después de todo, intento conciliar el sueño, pero siempre se despertaba por las pesadillas cuestión que preocupaba a los elfos y a la leoparda. Por la falta de descanso comenzó a tener ojeras que se profundizaban cada día más. También se negaba a tomar pociones para dormir pues tenía miedo de no poder despertar de su paroníria, el cansancio y aprensión que sentía se estaba filtrando en sus rasgos y Harry no queriendo preocupar más a los que lo rodeaban decidió usar un glamour, eso hizo que las criaturas se relajaran un poco.

Pero no entendía como Tom pudo ver a través de su disfraz. ¿Se enojará? ¿Lo golpeara? ¿Lo abandonara por mentirle? O ¿por intentar engañarlo? Harry estaba entrando en pánico, no quería que Tom lo dejase, no quería que se enojara, Harry dejaría que le pegara si con eso no lo desechara.

Apretó a Pyxis contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando algún grito o golpe, pero lo único que sintió fue una apacible caricia en su cabeza.

-Harry, por Salazar, nunca te haría daño, aunque pudiera no quisiera. – la sangre subió por las mejillas de Harry al olvidar que todo lo que pensó, lo escucho Tom, también quería golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana por pensar que Tom lo lastimaría. – No estoy enojado cariño, solo preocupado, pero no significa que me guste que me ocultes las cosas porque de esa manera no sabré como ayudarte. - Perevell asintió mientras se inclinaba más al toque que su alma gemela.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, como Tom y su grupo ya sabían qué pasaría, todos los estudiantes fijaron sus ojos en la persona que estaba agarrada al brazo del Rey de Slytherin. Al parecer el pobre Harrison demasiado distraído en aquel momento como para pensar en el impacto que su presencia haría al estar con el grupo de Slytherin ahora buscaba un lugar donde meter la cabeza no volver a salir.

-levanta la cabeza- le dijo Tom con la mirada al frente y la cara en blanco- que nadie te haga menospreciarte. Recuerda que tu lugar es a mi lado y no importa lo que los demás digan.

Ahora más seguro gracias a las palabras de su Tom, levanto la cabeza y erguio su cuerpo, acomodo a su amiga en su brazo y este apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Caminaron por los pasillos con la mirada de los estudiantes y retratos fijo en ellos hasta llegar al gran comedor. Las grandes puertas se abrieron y el cuchicheo de los estudiantes solo aumento.

\- “¿Quién es ese?”

\- “No los sé, pero es muy bonito”

\- “¿crees que logre acostarme con él?”

\- “¿pero acaso no ves con quien esta? ¡Es el rey de Slytherin! ¡Tom Riddle!”

\- “Mierda, no me habrá escuchado ¿verdad?”

\- “¿crees que es su perra? Aunque no creo que a su perra lo deje colgar de su brazo…”

\- “pero nunca lo hemos visto ser intimo con nadie…y tampoco creo que sea su perra.”

La máscara impasible de Tom casi se rompe para mostrar su furia, pero no cuando la pequeña figura a su lado comenzó a repetir mentalmente:

-no llores, no llores, no llores. Tom nunca me consideraría p-pe-perra- los pensamientos temblorosos y deprimentes hizo que la bilis de Tom se subiera a su garganta. Quería estrujar el asqueroso cuello del imbécil que creyó que no lo escuchaba, pero primero envió sentimientos tranquilizantes a su Harry mientras acariciaba en círculos su espalda baja. Riddle se dio cuenta que los estudiantes miraban Harry con diversos sentimientos como celos, envidia, enojo, lujuria, curiosidad.

Tom no tenía expectativas en que no hagan nada estúpido.

Los profesores ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos viendo con curiosidad al estudiante que llego con su alumno favorito. El grupo llego a la mesa de Slytherin, Tom se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Harry en su derecha y Abraxas al lado de Harry lo que desconcertó a los otros estudiantes pues Malfoy es quien se sienta en tal lugar importante. Orión fue a la izquierda de Riddle seguido de Avery y Rosier.

Cierto profesor de transformaciones se encontraba recibiendo a los de primer año, sin saber que sucedía en el gran comedor.

La mirada de los estudiantes estaba fija en Harry hasta que se escuchó un maullido haciendo que todos bajen la vista hacia el regazo del nuevo estudiante.

Perevell igual bajo la mirada- “¿tienes hambre?”-pregunto con voz dulce, haciendo que los estudiantes levantaran la vista hacia el queriendo escuchar más de su voz. Cuando la cachorra asintió, Harry sonrió gentilmente y los estudiantes sintieron que el gran comedor se ilumino de pronto, estaban tan embrutecidos que no se dieron cuenta que lo que Harry tenía en el regazo era, según, el último leopardo mágico del mundo. De repente sintieron que el comedor se enfrió y se oscureció, pero fue tan rápido que casi no lo notan.

Cierta persona llamada Tom Riddle comenzaba a sentir que sus manos picaban, deseosas de arrancar ojos. Estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, deseaba que su preciosa pareja estuviera oculta de las miradas sucias de los demás y por otro quería exponerlo, que vieran que era suyo y de nadie más, que a pesar de cualquier cosa nadie lo tendrá.

Paso su brazo por la cintura de Harry y lo atrajo más hacia el mientras mandaba una mirada helada a todos los que seguían mirando de manera indebida a su esmeralda.

Harry ajeno a todo eso, le hablo a su amiga- “espera un poco más por favor”- a regañadientes la cachorra acepto.

Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que resonaban en los pasillos, acercándose al gran comedor. Los de primer año estaban llegando y Harry, ilusionado con la esperanza de que Ron también llegue a Hogwarts.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron mostrando a los niños y sus expresiones de asombro y curiosidad. Mas atrás de los más pequeños estaban cuatro figuras que se paraban elegantemente. Todos entraron en el comedor.

La mirada de Harry vago por todos los estudiantes que fueron entrando al comedor hasta que se posó en las figuras. Al instante las reconoció y se levantó de golpe de su asiento atrayendo las miradas, pero no le importo. Corrió hacia las cuatro personas, saltando sobre ellos, pero solo logrando tumbar a dos. Los dos que cayeron con Harry era un chico y una chica.

El chico era alto, delgado y muy bonito con su cabello lacio color rojo sangre que enmarcaba su delgada cara, con sus ojos verdes parecidos a un bosque oscuro y denso, pero con motas grises, adornados con pestañas cortas pero espesas del mismo color que su cabello, con labios delgados y nariz recta.

La chica por otro lado igual de alta, delgada con curvas, glúteos y busto agraciado, era hermosa, con su cabello largo rulado, aglomerado, color negro, sus ojos grises con motas castañas, labios rojos y nariz pequeña, todo enmarcando su delicado rostro.

Mientras los que tuvieron la fortuna de no caer, eran dos jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro moreno. El rubio que era más alto que el pelirrojo, con su rostro aristocrático y piel pálida, cejas oscuras que enmarcaban sus ojos grisáceos y cabello platinado. Toda una belleza.

El moreno, tenía la misma altura del rubio. Cabello castaño y un poco ondulado, cejas oscuras, ojos castaños y serios, cara ovalada, su cuerpo era esbelto. Atractivo eran los pensamientos de los estudiantes.

Los cuatro estudiantes estaban atónitos por el azabache que se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y se encontraba llorando en ese momento.

\- “¿Harry?” - Dijo la única mujer del grupo que todavía estaba en el suelo, siendo abrazada por el cuello por su amigo junto a Ron. Su voz se encontraba quebrada y casi salió en un susurro.

Draco y Neville, cuando se dieron cuenta de que, si, era Harry, se arrodillaron tambaleantes, abrazaron al que había llegado a ser su hermano y no pudieron proteger, al que creían ya perdido, pero se encuentra frente a ellos. Lo abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry abrió sus ojos y miraron a sus hermanos. Todos se veían bien, pero tenía preguntas. Preguntas que podían esperar.

Soltó una risita y se levantó ayudando en el proceso a Mione y Ronnie. Luego se dio cuenta que las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

\- “Harry como-”- Hermione iba a comenzar a preguntar, pero fue cortada por Harry.

\- “después.”-susurro el moreno.

Los acomodaron en la parte final de la fila, serían los últimos en ser seleccionados.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, unos a Gryffindor, otros a Ravenclaw, después otros fueron botados a Slytherin o Hufflepuff. Pasa el ultimo niño que fue lanzado a Ravenclaw. Luego fue el turno de Ron.

\- “¡Ronald Crux Black-Gaunt! - “la horrible voz de Dumbledore se escuchó de nuevo. Abraxas, todavía con su máscara de frialdad, Tom noto que sus ojos tenían una mirada anhelante dirigida al pelirrojo. Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos, ¿un Gaunt? Mas encima un ¿Black-Gaunt? ¿Tal vez era un bastardo?

El sombrero fue puesto en la cabeza de Crux, luego de unos segundos el sombrero parlante grito:

\- “¡SLYTHERIN!”

“no…”-gimió Draco con aspecto derrotado.

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió elegantemente, sin hacer escándalo. Ron, con una sonrisa descarada y una mirada que decía “tomen eso perras” dirigida hacia sus amigos se dirigió hacia su mesa y antes de sentarse fue jalado sutilmente al lado de un rubio platinado. Abraxas lo miro como si fuera la única persona del mundo haciendo que Ron lo mirara atreves de las pestañas con una mirada llorosa y le diera una sonrisa torpe.

El siguiente nombre de la lista fue dicho:

\- “¡Neville Pollux Hufflepuff-Lestranger!”- Los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar el apellido, ¡el heredero de Hufflepuff! Hasta donde se sabía todos los descendientes habían muertos, pero al parecer no y aquí está la prueba. Neville sin inmutarse camino con pasos largos y suaves, postura recta, nada que ver con el Neville encorvado, patoso y torpe de antes.

\- “¡BIENVENIDO A TU CASA, REY DE HUFFLEPUFF!”- todos se lo esperaban, la casa de Hufflepuff ya le pertenecía, con tal solo ser el heredero. El rey de Hufflepuff camino hacia su mesa, sus tejones vitoreaban felices por la llegada de su rey. Pollux sonrió.

La mente de Tom vago al recordar cuando fue seleccionado y nombrado rey de su casa. Al principio estaba desconcertado y los Slytherin no entendía como un sangre sucia había sido nombrado rey y por supuesto, no lo aceptaron, después de todo solo los herederos eran nombrados rey, pero ¿Cómo ese niño con ropa desgastada de segunda mano, y desnutrido, podía ser un heredero? Luego nadie cuestiono nada cuando Tom, en el año siguiente demostró quien estaba al mando. Claro que en años posteriores Tom descubrió que la sangre del mismo Slytherin corría por sus venas haciéndolo heredero. Sus labios se elevaron brevemente hacia arriba casi simulando una sonrisa.

\- “¡Draconis Prince!”- Grito el sombrero. Aun en shock por la selección anterior, nueva información fue empujada a los cerebros de los estudiantes y profesores.

Draco, a paso elegante y fluido se dirigió hacia el sombrero. Este último apenas rozo su platinado cabello grito:

\- “¡SLYTHERIN!”

Con rostro indiferente, pero mandándole una mirada arrogante a sus amigos se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Ron, quien le sonrió burlonamente mientras el enterraba su rostro entre sus manos y suspiraba arruinado.

Harry un poco confundido por el comportamiento de sus amigos, escucha su nombre.

\- “¡Harrison Suhail Perevell-Morte!”- sus pasos fluidos y suaves hacían parecer que caminar fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Tom lo miro con cariño ante lo adorable que era su pareja. Se sentó en el asiento, le colocaron el sombrero y la última mirada que obtuvo antes de que le tapen la vista era de los estudiantes con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos.

\- ‘Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Otro viajero del tiempo, aunque tu viaje es algo…singular.’-Se burlo el sombrero.

\- ‘Se cómo fue mi viaje, gracias.’- dijo secamente.

\- ‘Tranquilo, Heredero de Gryffindor. Pero sinceramente está un poco difícil decidir en que casa te pondré. Todas son muy aptas para ti… ¿Qué tal otra vez un león?’

\- ‘No, gracias. Mándame a Slytherin, por favor, quiero estar ahí.’

\- ‘Ah cierto, tu pareja está ahí ¿cierto?, bueno, te deseo suerte en tus futuros planes. Sabes donde venir si quieres información de cualquier cosa.’

\- ‘Gracias. No te dejes volver a manipular.’

\- ‘igualmente, Heredero de Gryffindor.’

\- “¡SLYTHERIN!”- grito el sombrero.

Harry se quito el sombrero y se lo entrego a Dumbledore, quien lo miraba de una manera desagradable, también sintió un empujón en sus escudos, pero rápidamente los reforzo sacando a Dumbledore de su mente. Le mando una mirada fría antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin donde Tom lo esperaba. Se sentó junto a Tom en el lado derecho, luego dejo un suave beso en la mejilla de Tom.

Tom le _sonrió_ , cálido y suave dejando a los estudiantes y profesores conmocionados. Nunca pero nunca nadie había tocado de _esa_ manera al Rey de Slytherin, bueno algunos idiotas que creían que se merecían hacerlo terminaron en la enfermería con algunas quemaduras en los labios o las manos quebradas. Pero de repente llega un chico de quien sabe dónde, colgado del brazo del adonis de Hogwarts quien no se quejaba, luego el chico nuevo, encima le da un suave beso, aunque en la mejilla, pero todos modos era un beso, y Tom Riddle lo único que hace en respuesta es sonreírle, _sonreír suave, cálido, amoroso,_ cosa que Tom Riddle no hace. El Rey de Slytherin sonríe, pero _frio, cruel, oscuro, sádico_ , y esa sonrisa que acaban de ver era muy diferente, pero sobre todo solo dirigida a _Harrison Perevell_.

Harry devuelve la sonrisa con las mismas emociones mientras acaricia a cachorra.

Dumbledore observa con ojos entrecerrados a los nuevos estudiantes de años mayores mientras acaricia su barba.

Con unas felicitaciones y de nuevo bienvenidas de parte del director, más unos dos aplausos, la comida aparece.

Todos comienza a comer y a punto de terminar alguien se acerca a la mesa de Slytherin, agarra el hombro de Harry bruscamente y lo voltea haciendo que Harry caiga de su asiento.

\- “¡¿Quién te crees tú que eres para venir y tomarte libertades con Tom Riddle?!”- ruge, al parecer una Gryffindor, pero al instante es silenciada.

\- “¿Quién te crees _TU_ para venir y lastimar a mi pareja? ¿” Quien te crees _TU_ para decidir quien se puede tomar libertades conmigo o no? Es más ¿Quién eres _TU_?”- la voz fría y mortal resonó en todo el silencioso comedor, la magia de Tom comenzó a presionar y asfixiar a la Gryffindor. Tom de su que su magia la siga asfixiando mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse y sacudir su inexistente polvo en su túnica, luego lo ayudo a sentarse.

\- “gracias Tom, pero…er, ya se está poniendo azul”- Tom volteo un momento a la patética figura de la chica antes de volver otra vez a Harry y darle un beso en su revoltoso cabello.

Tom volvió a guardar su magia y luego se sentó elegantemente como si no hubiera estado asfixiando a un estudiante. Los profesores saliendo de su shock comenzaron a hablar:

\- “Señor Riddle, casi mata un estudiante ¿en que estaba pensando?”- Dumbledore, como siempre, le envió una mirada severa con un brillo de triunfo, mientras le protestaba.

\- “Solo estaba defendiendo a mi alma gemela, profesor.” La voz de Tom tenia impregnada toda la inocencia que no tenía. Las palabras hicieron que los estudiantes comenzaran a susurrar, y las miradas de los profesores a excepción de Dumbledore pasaran de severos a comprensivos.

\- “Eso está muy bien, Tom, pero igual le quitare puntos a tu casa por lastimar a un estudiante, aunque no muchos ya que solo estabas protegiendo a tu pareja. Sin embargo, a este estudiante le quitare más que a ti ya que el si agredió conscientemente a el señor Perevell”- explico el profesor de pociones Slughorn.

Con una mirada de triste comprensión que en realidad no sentía. Asintió con la cabeza- “entiendo, profesor, no se preocupe.”- dijo con voz resignada, aunque en realidad este riendo por dentro.

A la Gryffindor, que estaba inconsciente, la llevaron a la enfermería. Después continuo la comida. Sin notar la sonrisa cínica de compartieron siete estudiantes de diferentes mesas.

**_Continuará…_ **

****

**_Tom:_ ** _*se toca la mejilla que beso Harry*_

**_Tom:_ ** _…Nuestro primer beso…_

**_Tom:_ ** _*Chilla internamente como una niña*_


End file.
